Pirates of the Caribbean: A Family Affair
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: 6 months after their first adventure, Meg and Regina find themselves in the Caribbean once more. This time, however, they have traveled back in time. And are now on a quest to help claim back a treasure that's rightfully Jack's. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! As promised, here is the sequel to "Unexpected Visitors!" hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Snow. It covered everything in sight. The trees, the ground, even the smallest windowpane. It shimmered brightly as the sun's rays beat down on it. The day was December 20th 2007, five days before Christmas. Nineteen-year-old Megan, or Meg as she was called, sighed with content at the nearly decorated Christmas tree. Her three younger siblings, along with herself, had been spending the past hour placing ornaments, lights and tinsel on the tree. Now, the only job that was left was placing the angel on the very top. Meg's nine-year old sister Mary Rose was patiently waiting to do so, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Meg cried and rushed to the phone. "Hello?" she said picking up the receiver.

"Hey it's me."

"Oh hey Regina!" Meg said to her best friend. "What's up?"

"Well I'm calling to say I'm going to be a little late. There's a ton of traffic and I'm going at a snails pace!"

"Probably all those Christmas shoppers." Meg thought aloud.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I could wait a little longer…"

"I'm sorry Megs!" Regina apologized "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, bye."

Meg hung up the phone and sighed. She placed her hand inside her jean pocket and pulled out a gold coin with an image of a sparrow on one side and a sword and ax crossed on the other. Jack and Will. _'Sorry guys.'_ Meg thought sadly. _'I guess we have to wait just a little longer…'_

"Me-EG!"

Meg swirled around to face a very annoyed little sister.

"Come on! I can't put this angel up by myself!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Meg laughed and walked back into the living room. Her two younger brothers were sitting on the dark green sofa…okay, more like they were having a pillow fight on the dark green sofa.

"All right you two!" Meg exclaimed to them "That's enough!" she turned to Mary Rose. "Okay babes, up you go."

Meg lifted her onto her shoulder and walked her over to the tree.

"A little closer…no that's too close!"

"Ugh, make up your mind already sis!" Meg grunted. "You're getting heavy!"

"There!" her sister exclaimed.

"Finally!" Meg cried and dropped Mary Rose back onto the couch. Meg

smiled and said,

"All right, the tree looks good." She turned to her brother. "You and Chris can go play your game now Joe."

Meg's fifteen year old brother jumped up from the couch, brushed the

brown hair out his face and at lightning speed dashed from the room with

her other brother following close behind.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Still no Regina. Meg groaned and flopped her body down on the couch.

'_Ugh, where are you?'_ she thought. Just then, loud dinging sounds were heard from the boys' room. That was the last straw.

"Oh for the love of pirates!" Meg yelled. "Boys! Turn that bloody game down!"

Nothing happened.

"That's it!"

Meg flew off the couch, stomped into their room and stood in front of the TV.

"Hey!" both teenagers cried.

"Like I said," Meg repeated. "Turn the volume down, or I'll turn the game off savvy?"

Joey laughed and gave her a mock salute. "Aye aye _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" he teased.

"Yeah!" Meg's other brother Christian replied. "Whatever you say _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Meg sighed angrily and left the room. "Bloody brothers." She mumbled and dropped back down onto the couch with her arms crossed.

Then, almost by magic, the doorbell rang. Meg sprung up from her seat and ran to the door. She grinned as Regina, whose coat was covered in snow, stepped inside.

"You're here!" Meg squealed and grabbed her into a hug. "I'm so glad you

got here safely," Meg said taking Regina's coat. "Joe and Chris were driving me nuts!"

"Tell me something new!" Regina replied.

"I heard that!" they heard Christian yell.

Both girls giggled.

"Come on," Meg said. "Let's go downstairs. Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yup." Regina nodded and pointed to her backpack. "Where's your Mom and Dad?" she asked as the girls raced down the stairs to Meg's room.

"Christmas shopping." Meg replied shutting the door to her bedroom. "There were some things they still need to get."

"Oh I see."

Regina dropped her clothes out of her backpack and onto the floor.

Meg and Regina had been planning this get together for months. Ever since Meg found that letter from Jack in her coat pocket. It was then that girls found out that by using the gold coin, they could see the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and the dashing Captain Will Turner again. As soon as they came home from their Caribbean vacation, they planned their scheme. From planning this get together during winter break; to buying the outfits that would make them fit in the 1700's surroundings. Finally the day came.

"Well?" Meg asked. "How do I look?"

Meg had changed out of her sweater and jeans and was now wearing an

off-white blouse with flowing sleeves and a light purple skirt that showed off her brown knee-high boots. To top it all off, she had her gold brocaded brown coat that Jack had given her.

"You look," Regina sighed and smiled, "Just like Jack."

Meg laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled "You look good too."

Regina nodded in agreement. Instead of her modern day clothes, she was dressed in a white blouse and dark blue skirt with black boots. As always she wore the necklace Will had given her. Just because the girls were going to wear what girls wore in the1700's, there was no way they were going to wear those prissy high-heeled shoes. Besides, the skirts covered their boots anyhow.

"Well," Meg sighed and took the coin out of her coat pocket. "Here goes

nothing."

"Wait!" Regina exclaimed, "I just thought of something!"

"What?" demanded Meg a little impatiently.

"What if your parents come home and find that we're gone! Your mom will

have a heart attack!"

"Oh good point. I never thought of that." Meg said after some thought.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Weeeelll..." Meg replied slowly, "Since 2007 won't have happened yet I don't think it will take any time at all."

"All the same we should write a note or something."

"Yeah and say,_** 'Dear mom we're with Jack and Will don't worry!'**_ She'll really believe that!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Meg!" Regina said impatiently. "Here give me that piece of paper and a pen."

Regina finished writing the note and stuck it where Meg's mom would see it.

"Okay, now can we go?" Meg begged.

"Yes," Regina sighed.

Each girl placed her hands on the gold medallion. They both took a deep breath, closed their eyes and whispered,

"Take us to Jack and Will."

At that moment, the room began to spin. The sound of the howling wind

rushed passed their ears. The room spun faster and faster until suddenly, everything stood absolutely still…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meg slowly opened her eyes. She immediately grabbed her friend's arm.

"Regina!" Meg cried "Look!"

Regina did so and suddenly became just as excited as Meg.

"Oh…my…gosh!"

Just above them stood the prow of a ship. They were standing on a dock with the clear blue Caribbean Sea rippling out before them. All around them there were men busy on the docks. Here and there the red coats of British soldiers could be seen.

"It worked!" Meg said with glee. "It actually worked!"

"For once Jack really _did_ know what he was talking about!"

"Regina!"

"Sorry."

"Come on!" Meg cried. "They gotta be around here somewhere!"

And both girls began searching the harbor.

* * *

Not too far away, Captain Jack Sparrow himself was making his way through the all of the last-minute Christmas shoppers.

"Ugh!" he mumbled to himself. "I'm never gonna get to their house at this…" Jack couldn't finish. Something in the crowd caught his eye.

"It can't be!" he thought aloud and grabbed his spyglass out of his jacket pocket. He focused it to the object he has seen. He grinned. He wasn't going crazy after all! He lowered the telescope and whispered,

"Meg."

* * *

"Oh!" Regina groaned. "Meg we've been looking all over for them!"

She sat down on one of the wooden crates that were scattered around the docks.

"Oh come on Regina!" Meg cried. "We can't give up now!" she pulled out Jack's letter. "Jack said that whoever is holding the coin could be taken to whatever place or person of his or her choice!" she sighed and sat down beside her friend. "They're here, I know it! We got to keep looking!"

Regina nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She stood and brushed the dust off her skirt. "Let's keep looking."

Meg grinned and started searching once again. Regina was about to follow

her friend, when she felt a hand on her arm. She stiffened then turned. Her face broke into a grin of delight.

"Jack!" Regina exclaimed.

"'Ello lass." Jack answered with a similar grin.

"Oh wait 'til I tell Meg! She'll be so glad to see you!"

"Oh no ye don't!" Jack swung Regina back around to him. "If anyone is gonna tell Meg I'm here, it's gonna be me, savvy?"

Regina smiled.

"Ah, a surprise entrance eh?" she asked playfully. "My lips are sealed!"

Jack smiled.

"Thanks 'luv. Now come on!"

Regina grabbed onto Jack's hand as to not get lost in the crowd, and together they made their way through the throng of people towards Meg.

* * *

Meg finally came to an open area on the beach. She sighed and stared out towards the ocean, the letter still clutched in her hand_. 'Oh guys,'_ she thought _'Where are you?'_ she angrily stuffed the letter into her jacket pocket. Or so she thought. For when she turned to walk away, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me 'luv, but I think this belongs to ye."

Meg froze. She knew that voice. She slowly turned to face it. Meg placed

a hand to her mouth in astonishment.

"Jack?" she gasped.

He smirked.

"The one an' only 'luv." He answered.

"Oh Jack!" Meg flung her arms around his neck. "It is you!"

Meg felt Jack lift her into the air and swung her in a circle.

"Oh gosh Meg, I missed you!"

"Same here!" Meg smiled.

"So did I!" The heard Regina cry.

Meg and Jack laughed as Regina made her way towards them.

"Good to see you again Jack." Regina said pretending she hadn't seen him

already.

"Same here lass."

"How did you ever find us?" Meg asked.

"Simple 'luv." Jack answered. "I saw yer coat."

"What about Will?" Regina asked. "Is he with you?"

"No, actually, that was the whole reason that I came here in the first place. I have another...err...quest that I would like 'im to help me with….plus, I got both Elizabeth and William a Christmas gift." _('Note to self.' Jack thought. 'Get gifts for Regina and Meg.')_ "I was gonna surprise them. And now that you two showed up, the surprise is gonna be all the better!"

"But what about the Navy Jack?" Meg asked with concern. "Couldn't they

arrest you?"

"I'd like to see 'em try…"

"Jack!" Regina exclaimed "Just because you escaped the noose twice doesn't mean they aren't going to stop looking for you!"

"You would think that 'luv, but since the incident with Lord Beckett…let's just say, Port Royale is a safe haven for my crew and I. Pretty good deal huh? I help save Port Royale; they let me roam around here as though it was Tortuga!"

"Oh bother!" Regina said rolling her eyes.

Meg just laughed.

"Oh come you old pirate!" She teased. "Let's go see Will!"

"Alrigh' luv!" replied Jack and taking both girls arms and led them towards the town.

* * *

The walk through town was amazing for the girls. Jack seemed to know his way perfectly and expertly steered them through the crowds. At last they stood before a very familiar blacksmith shop. Only now the sign outside read "W. Turner" instead of "J. Brown".

"Wait!" cried Regina just as Jack was about to knock, "lets surprise him!"

Jack smiled. "Good idea. I love surprising Captain Turner!" He shooed the girls behind the statue of the blacksmith that he had once hid behind.

The girls heard him knock.

"I wonder what Jack has in mind?" whispered Megan.

"Shhh!" Regina replied for just then she had heard the door open.

"Jack!" they heard Will exclaim.

"Will Turner!" Jack returned the greeting.

"What brings you here?"

"Business...and a little surprise."

"Jack…" Will sounded apprehensive.

"Will have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack asked.

"Actually yes. Many times."

"Oh" then after a pause, "but I promise you mate you'll love this one!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Well it just so happens," Jack replied, "that I know of two very beautiful maidens in distress and you are the only one who can help them out."

"What?"

Jack pulled Meg and Regina out of their hiding places. "Recognize these beauties?" he asked innocently.

"Meg! Regina!" Will exclaimed.

"Will!" cried Regina running up to him.

Will did what Jack had done and swung her around.

"It's wonderful to see you again Will!" Regina cried as he set her down.

"It's good to see you too! And you Meg!" he said turning to Megan.

"Thanks Will." Meg replied giggling.

"Now if you're done for the day mate," Jack began, "why don't we all go over to your house and meet your bony lass, Elizabeth..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed as he walked through the front door of his home. "I'm home!"

"Oh Will!" Regina exclaimed. "Your house if beautiful!"

"Yes," Meg nodded in agreement. "Very pretty."

"Thank you girls," Will replied hanging up his coat. "I'm glad you approve." he added with a mischievous look in his eye. Regina caught it and laughed.

The house was quite lovely. It definitely wasn't as grand as the Governor's Mansion but it wasn't shabby either. Will had found a very comfortable typical 18th century home for him and his bride.

Just then, a young woman came rushing down the hall. Her light brown hair was pulled out of her face, her brown eyes gleaming with happiness. She wore a pale yellow work dress under her now, very floury apron. A grin was planted on her face. It was none other than Elizabeth herself.

"Will!" she exclaimed seeing her husband and threw her arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his lips. Will kissed her back.

Jack rolled his eyes while both Meg and Regina stifled a giggle.

"You're home early."

"Yes, well," Will smiled, his arms still around her waist "I met an old friend down at the shop."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked "and who might…" she was cut off when she saw Jack leaning in the doorway.  
"Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed happily. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Thought I might stop by for a visit," Jack replied with a grin. "And," he pulled something out of his pocket. "I brought somethin' back for ye." He held up a sapphire and emerald pendant attached to a gold chain. "Merry Christmas Lizzie."

"Oh Jack!' Elizabeth exclaimed taking the necklace. "It's beautiful!" she smiled and placed it around her neck. "Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" she teased.  
Meg and Regina giggled.

"Hey," Meg whispered "she just quoted the movie!"

"I know!" Regina whispered back.

The girls' giggling caught Elizabeth's attention.

"Oh!" she teased again seeing Meg and Regina behind Jack "and that's not _all _you brought back I see!"

"Huh? Oh right!" Jack ushered the girls forward. "Elizabeth, this is Meg and Regina. They're old friends of ours. We met 'em…"

"On your way out to Bermuda I know." Elizabeth interrupted and then turned to the two girls. "Will told me all about you two."

"Did he now?" Meg asked with a grin.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I didn't know Jack had a niece."

"Bet you didn't know Will had a cousin either." Meg said teasingly.

"Oh, you are related to Jack!" Elizabeth laughed.

"And proud of it!" Meg cried with a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Swann…oh apologies, its _Mrs. Turner_ now isn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

"Well then Mrs. Turner it's an honor to meet you. My name's Meg."

"So," Elizabeth said turning to Regina "You must be Will's cousin then?"

"Yes, that would be me. Nice to meet you." Regina replied a little quietly.

Elizabeth smiled, "You remind me of Will." she told her.

Regina smiled.

"So Jack," Will spoke up at last "How long are you and your crew planning to stay?"

"Dunno." Jack shrugged. "Kinda depends. I'm guessin' maybe a week."

"So you'll be here over Christmas?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably."

"Just you though right?" Elizabeth demanded, "Not your whole crew?"

"No luv!" Jack laughed, "You don't need to worry about that! They'll spend Christmas in a tavern!"

"Oh good!" Elizabeth sighed.

Meg and Regina both grinned secretly at Jack's answer. What a perfect way to spend the holidays. With Jack, Will and Elizabeth! What could possibly be better than that?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Christmas night. Meg, Regina, Jack, Will and Elizabeth were all sitting around the fire in the Turner's parlor. Elizabeth had just given the girls their gifts; new dresses. Meg's was dark forest green trimmed in black lace and Regina's was a deep purple trimmed in gold.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Regina exclaimed "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"I love it!" Meg exclaimed hugging Elizabeth "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like them," Elizabeth replied "and thank you for the hairpin, its lovely."

"You're welcome," The girls replied smiling happily.

Over the past few days the Regina, Meg and Elizabeth had been able to get to know each other very well. The girls found that she was nothing like the Elizabeth in the movie. She was far more pleasant and feminine without being the least bit prissy. Also, she loved Will very much and would never dream of loving anyone else. (Not even Jack.)

At that moment, Will rose and handed Meg and Regina each a long box.

"Merry Christmas girls," he said with a smile.

Both girls gasped as they saw his gift.

"Swords!" Regina exclaimed "Oh Will," she grabbed her cousin into a hug "You're the best!"

"Yes, thanks a bunch!" Meg said. "But Will, we don't know…"

"Jack and I will teach you," Will cut in.

"You will?" Meg cried excitedly.

"We will?" Jack added incredulously.

"Of course we will!" Will laughed. "Why else do you think I made these for you?"

"Oh you…" Regina grinned

"Thank-you Will!" Meg smiled.

"You're welcome girls," Will answered. "Now I believe Jack has something for you as well."

Jack came forward and handed them each a small box.

"Here you are ladies," Jack said with a grin "Merry Christmas."

"A bandana!" Meg exclaimed wrapping the red and gold cloth around her head.

"Matching bracelets!" both girls squealed and placed the jewelry box of colored gems around their wrists.

"Oh Jack, thank you!" Meg grabbed him into a hug.

"All right you're welcome!" Jack laughed brushing her arms off of him.

"Thanks Jack," Regina smiled. She didn't mind that Jack had given Megan an extra present. After all, she was his niece.

"You're welcome 'luv," Jack answered.

Then he turned to Will.

"William," he said a bit more seriously.

"Yes Jack?"

"I have somethin' for you as well."

"You have a gift for me?" Will asked a bit surprised.

"More like…I have a favor to ask you."

"Jack…it better not be another drawing of another bloody key!"

"William James Turner!"

"Oh, sorry dear." Will turned back to Jack "Is it?"

"No," Jack replied "It's something a little different." He threw a worn out diary with leather binding onto the small coffee table.

"A journal?" Meg asked.

"No just any journal 'luv," Jack said "It…" he sighed "it belonged to me dad."

"Your father!?" Regina gasped rather shocked.

"Aye, that's what I said!" Jack answered a little annoyed. "Every shipment me dad received he wrote down; every last gold coin." He sighed. "The very back pages listed the last items that he ever got. But they never delivered it. They hit a reef during a storm and were killed. The ship, along with the merchandise, or treasure you could say, sunk."

"And you want to find your father ship," Will said knowingly.

"And you want us to help you," Elizabeth added.

"But you don't know where it is!" Regina finished.

"Ah!" Jack spoke up. "That's where yer wrong!"

"You know where your father's treasure is?" Meg asked.

"Uh…no," Jack admitted "but there is a map that one of the survivors drew, that happens to lead to the exact location of the shipwreck. Unfortunately," he added, his voice filled with angry annoyance "it has fallen into the hands of me stepfather Richard who I am not lookin' forward to see again…"

"So," Will asked uncrossing his arms "You want us to help you find this map that will help you find your father's treasure?"

"That I would promise to share with all of ye!" Jack said. "Considerin', that is, if you are willin' to help."

"I will!" Meg cried and ran over to Jack.

"Me too!" Regina exclaimed running over to her friend's side.

"Count me in…" Elizabeth finally said with a smile.

All four or them looked at Will.

"All right!" he sighed in utter defeat "You win!" He rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack "I'll go."

Meg and Regina grinned and giggled excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Jack said "We'll start making the preparations in the morning."

"But first," Regina reminded him, "You and Jack have to teach us how to sword fight."

"Oh right." Jack sighed.

Elizabeth laughed. "Come on girls. Help me get chestnuts and then we'll all get to bed."

"What do we need chestnuts for?" Meg whispered to Regina as they left.

"We're going to roast them on the fire." Regina explained.

As they entered the pantry, Elizabeth bumped one of the shelves and knocked jar over. Regina immediately bent down to retrieve it. As she did so her necklace, which had been carefully tucked in her blouse, came out. It caught Elizabeth's eye as she stood up.

"Where did you get that necklace?" asked Elizabeth, "It looks familiar."

"Oh, Will gave it to me." Regina answered blushing and hastily putting it back into her blouse.

Elizabeth nodded but said nothing.

Meanwhile Meg had found the bag of chestnuts and the three of them returned to the parlor. Regina was uneasy and remained quiet for the rest of the evening. Meg flashed her occasional reassuring grin but she still worried. Even though Elizabeth seemed at her ease, Regina worried that she would start to see her as a rival for Will. _'If only I could tell her that he's just my cousin and nothing else!' _she thought. Regina did not sleep well that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meg couldn't sleep either. No matter what she did, nothing made her tired. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. _'Maybe a walk will help.'_ She thought staring at the ceiling. She pushed the blankets off of herself, got out of bed, draped her coat over the nightgown Elizabeth let her borrow, and then made her way downstairs.

'_It's so quiet!'_ Meg thought walking down the long hallway. Being the only person awake made her a bit uneasy. Just then, a voice echoed throughout the house.

"Meg?"

Meg swirled around.

"Oh Jack!" she sighed with relief as she saw her uncle's head pocking out from behind the parlor door. "It's you!"

"What are you still doin' up 'luv?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Meg teased walking over to him.

"Well I asked ye first!" Jack said stubbornly.

"I couldn't sleep," Meg replied.

"Did ye try countin'…?"

"Did that."

"What about lying…?"

"Tried that too," Meg sighed and flopped down on one of the sofas in the room.

"Huh," Jack sat down next to her "Those things usually work."

"Then why are you still awake?" Meg asked with a grin.

"Well…that a good question,"

"Oh don't go making excuses!" Meg said "I was teasing you!"

She paused for a moment then continued.

"But I'm guessing you're still awake because you're anxious about finding your Father's treasure?"

"Yeah, that's part of it…"

"Part of it?" Meg repeated "You mean there's another reason?"

Jack nodded but said nothing.

"Ah," Meg said now understanding "It's something to do with your stepfather isn't it?"

Jack nodded again, but still kept quiet.

"He didn't like you very much, did he?"

"No," Jack sighed "And I didn't like 'im either. Although," he added "If it wasn't for 'im I probably wouldn't of turned pirate."

"Really?"

"Yup, 'twas all 'is bloody fault," Jack chuckled "or as least, part of it was."

"Tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Tell me how you became a pirate!" Meg exclaimed "Better yet, tell me everything!"

"Everythin'?" Jack scoffed "'Luv, that could take all night!"

"Aw come on Jack please?" Meg begged.

"I don't…"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Oh…" Jack sighed in defeat "oh all right."

Meg grinned and Jack began his tale…….

* * *

_London England, 1732_

"_Almost Jonathan, but next time, try lifting your elbow a bit more."_

_12-year-old Jonathan Robert Carter smiled up at his father. For the past hour, he had been showing Jonathan some tricks is swordplay. Captain Cater returned his son's smile and ruffled his dark brown hair._

"_You'll make a fine captain one day my boy." He told Jonathan._

"_Thank you sir," Jonathan replied "I'll make you proud, I promise."_

"_I'm sure you will son," Captain Carter told him. "Now, shall we continue our lesson?"_

* * *

"My father taught me eveythin,'" Jack told Meg "How to handle a sword, how to fire a pistol, how to navigate by usin' the stars, sailin', map-makin', you name it, he taught me! And he always brought me mum and I somethin' back from 'is travels. Oh, and he brought Nora back somethin' too."

"Nora?" Meg asked.

"My younger sister."

"Oh. But Jack," Meg asked again "where does Richard fit into all of this?"

"I was just gettin' there 'luv."

* * *

"_That was an interesting talk Mr. Bolton gave on pirates today." 16-year old Jonathan said to his sister. "All that treasure they gathered, the ships they stole….I bet every day of their lives they had some kind of an adventure!"_

"_Now Jack," Nora said using her brother's nickname "You don't actually think pirates are that wonderful do you?" She stuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear._

"_For the most part 'luv," Jonathan said using his pet name for his sister "yes, I do think there are rather fascinating" He sighed. "You think dad met any pirates on one of his voyages?"_

"_Maybe." Nora answered "You should ask him when he comes home."_

_Captain Carter had left London a little over three months ago. His ship the __**'Sparrow'**__ was going to pick up a shipment of gold, precious gems, silks, and spices in the Caribbean. Last night, the family received news that his ship was to be arriving home sometime this week. Jonathan was the most excited. He had missed his father greatly. He thought of the day when the 'Sparrow' was going to become his. 'Captain Jonathan Robert Carter.' He thought to himself as they reached the door of their home. He smirked. 'I like the sound of that!'_

_The siblings arrived home to find their mother sitting in the parlor with tears streaking her face. Jonathan rushed over to her._

"_Mum!" he exclaimed "What wrong?"_

"_I'm afraid your father's ship had a bad accident lad." A voice said from behind him._

_Jonathan turned and came face-to-face with Richard Danforth; a childhood friend of his father's._

"_What do you mean by that?" Jonathan asked. He didn't like Richard very much._

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this but," Richard explained "Your father's dead."_

"_Dead?" Nora exclaimed "How? When?"_

"_His ship got caught in a terrible storm on the journey home. Their ship hit a reef and sunk. There were only two men that survived. Unfortunately, neither one was your father. I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Our mum married him soon after that." Jack explained. "We moved into his estate on the edge of town, but for some reason, he didn't want to try and go look for my father's ship. That is, he didn't until…"

"The map?" Meg cut in.

"Aye. The map."

* * *

"_What does he mean 'is the location accurate'?" Nora asked her 19-year-old brother._

"_Shush 'luv, I can't hear!" Jonathan pressed his ear against the door or Richard's study and listened intently. Something wasn't right, and Jonathan wanted to know what._

"_Thank you Mark, for all your help….your assistance is no longer necessary."_

_Both siblings heard a groan come from the other side of the door._

"_Not good!" Jonathan whispered._

_Just then, the doorknob moved. He pushed Nora, along with himself, into the dark corner behind the door just as Richard stepped out of the room. He was holding a large piece of canvas with what looked like a drawing of a map engraved onto it. Jonathan's eyes grew wide with realization_

"_Hey!" he whispered._

"_What Jack?" Nora whispered back._

"_That's the map of where the __**'Sparrow'**__ sank!" Jonathan answered "Mark drew it so we could go back and give dad a proper burial!"_

"_What would Danforth want with that?" Nora wondered._

"_To get all the treasure that was on the ship when it sunk, I suppose."_

"_But Richard is already rich!" Nora said as they climbed out of their hiding spot "Why would…"_

_Jonathan held up a hand signaling her to stop. Nora walked over to her brother, but immediately regretted it. For there, lying on the floor was Mark, the sole survivor of Captain Carter's ship; a knife gutted into his stomach. Nora clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent a scream and turned to face her brother. Jonathan's hands were clenched into fists and wore a frown on his face._

"_Not only his Danforth a greedy fool, he's a bloody murderer! Come on," he brought Nora away from the horrible sight "Let's go tell mum before anyone else gets hurt."_

"Of course, when we told mum, she didn't believe us."

"So what did you do?" Meg asked.

"Well, seein' that Richard now knew that we knew that he 'ad the map…he treated us horribly. Every time mum was away, he always tired to do something to us. That's where I got this from." Jack lifted his sleeve to reveal the scar that ran up his arm.

"Oh Jack!" Meg gasped. "I…how did you ever get rid of that guy?"

"We did the only thing we could do Meg," Jack pulled his sleeve back over his arm. "We ran away from home."

"_You there!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Aye you! What business do you and this young lady have on my ship?"_

"_Well you see sir," lying had always come easily for Jonathan. "My sister and I are looking to come aboard. Our parents are both dead, and the only family we have left live in the English colony in the East Indies. And seeing that's where your ship is heading…"_

"_Very well lad." The captain agreed "I'll let you and your sister come aboard. But I'm going to have to know your names."_

"_Our names?" Jonathan asked._

"_Aye," the captain replied "You do have names, don't you?"_

"_Uh, yes of course we do!"_

"_Then tell me, boy! I don't have all night!"_

"_Right. My name is Smith." Jonathan lied again "Jack Smith. And this is my sister Nora."_

"_Pleasure to meet you both." The captain answered "My name is Captain Bellamy. Welcome aboard."_

_As soon as Bellamy left Nora grabbed hold of her brother's shirt sleeve._

"_Jonathan! What are you doing?" she persisted._

"_First of all, it's Jack from now on 'luv. And secondly, I couldn't of given him our real last name! He would of sent us home! And you don't want to go back there and get hurt again, do you?"_

"_No," Nora sighed "No I don't."_

"_That's my girl." Jack smiled and placed his arms on her shoulders._

* * *

"So that was that. We sailed to the East Indies and began out new lives there. Nora went and got a job working in a millinery shop, and I got a job work for the East India Company."

"What?!" Meg exclaimed full of shock.

"Yeah, and guess who me boss was?"

"No!" Meg cried again. "You did not work for Beckett!"

"Aye, sad to say I did 'luv." Jack sighed. "And since I was away so much, I barely ever got to see Nora….then, it happened."

"What do you mean 'it' happened?"

"Richard found out where we were hidin.' He dragged Nora back with him. Let me stay with Beckett though…thought he could straighten me out. I never saw her again."

"Oh Jack I…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part. Soon after that, Beckett gave me my own ship. Named her the _'Wicked Wench'_."

Meg giggled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Meg said. "It's just, that was the name of the ship in the ride before Disney changed it….but go on. I'm still listening."

"Well anyway, one day, Beckett wanted me to go and retrieve a shipment from Africa…"

"What was it?"

"Slaves, what else?"

"Oh no! What did you do?"

* * *

"_No!" Jack exclaimed "No I won't! Slavery is wrong! I'm not gonna go all the way to Africa to get free, innocent people and let you auction them off! It's wrong!"_

"_Very well," Beckett turned to two of him men "Take him away and have him branded. Jack Smith is no longer a friend of the East India Trading Company. He is now a pirate and a disobeyer of the law. Oh," Beckett added "And burn his ship to the ground."_

"_NO!" Jack cried as he was taken away from the docks. "You'll pay for this Beckett! I'll get the __**'Wench'**__ back, you'll see! Even if I have to drag it from the depths myself! And when I do you'll be sorry that you ever messed with…Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

* * *

"And that was that. Beckett branded me a pirate and had me locked up, or so they tried to. I escaped right as they were about to brand my forehead….but got my arm branded my arm instead…"

"So that's how you got the last name 'Sparrow'!" Meg exclaimed "You named yourself after your father's ship!"

"Aye that I did, and since then I never changed it."

"Did you ever get your ship back?"

"Yes…in a matter of speakin'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as soon as I escaped I thought up ways to get her back….I was determined to get my ship back, even if I had to drag it up myself…I was such a bloody idiot! I almost drowned!"

"Ah…I think I know what happens next." Meg said now catching on. "Instead of drowning, Jones picked you up and that's when you made the deal with him."

"Aye," Jack nodded. "That's what happened. He brought my ship back, made me be the captain of her for 13 years, and then, I would return my debt."

"So you re-named her the _'Black Pearl'_?" Meg asked.

Jack nodded.

"Yup. Got a new name…for both me and my ship…and got a new crew…biggest mistake of me life!"

"Aw Jack! Don't go blaming yourself! That mutiny happened for a reason! I mean, you would probably be cursed yourself if you hadn't been stuck on that island! You never would have met Will or Elizabeth, you wouldn't have broken the curse or gotten your ship back!" Meg sighed. "Let's face it Jack, if you hadn't been mutinied, Will and you never would of met me or Regina…"

Jack thought about this for a moment. He grinned. _'She's right you know.'_ His inner self told him. Jack nodded.

"You're right I…" he stopped. Meg was fast asleep on the parlor sofa.

Jack smiled and carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her, bridal style, back into her room. He placed her gently onto the bed, draped the blankets around her slim figure, gave her forehead a quick kiss and retreated to his own room and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

**_There you all go! The first five chapters! Review mates!_**

_**Princess**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey ya'll! Here's the next two chapters! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Right. Hold your arm like this and place you sword here. Right. Now try it again..."

Regina did as she was told and repeated the move. Will smiled delightedly as she got it down.  
He had been teaching her the skills of sword fighting in his shop for three weeks now and she was learning pretty fast. Down at the harbor on the 'Pearl', Jack was teaching Meg and was equally delighted in her progress as Will was in Regina's. And both girls were enjoying the teachers as much as the lessons. After the first week or so they had got over the stiffness in their muscles and could handle a sword pretty well. Regina had a suspicion that the whole 'magical' aspect of their being there helped to speed up their learning and sharpen their skills. But she may have been wrong.

"Now we'll practice the whole thing." Will announced.

Regina merely nodded trying to save her breath. She put her sword in place and prepared to fight Will. She loved the way he taught her. For he would teach her one move at a time and then when he said they would practice it he would suddenly 'attack' her. Regina couldn't figure it out at first, but then she realized he was giving her a chance to use the move as she would in a real attack. After that she never believed him when he said they would practice but was always on her guard. It was, however, a very effective way of teaching her. Will later told her that that was the way his father had taught him.  
So now when he said they would practice she didn't believe him at all and was prepared to meet his attack. It came very late so that it almost caught her off her guard but she put up a pretty good defense and Will was pleased.

"I think that'll be all for the day." Will said after they were done.

Regina merely nodded again. This time she had no breath to spare or even save. But something else was bothering her as well; Elizabeth had grown somewhat distant from her in the past three weeks. She seemed to be just as close to Megan but for some reason or other she seemed to be avoiding her. Regina was afraid it was because of the necklace. She never wore it in the house now but only in the shop when she was by herself with Will. Desperately, she wanted to tell Elizabeth that her fears were groundless, but she didn't have any idea as to how to bring it up. And even if she did, Elizabeth's avoiding her made it next to impossible to talk about anything with her, let alone this. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Regina started and turned to find Will looking at her anxiously. She had learned long ago that it was useless to answer "nothing" to Will when he asked that question. So she shrugged her shoulders instead. She wasn't very comfortable about telling Will that his wife was afraid that she, Regina, was out to get him for herself.

"Is it Elizabeth?" asked Will very quietly.

Regina looked at him with startled eyes. "How did you know?" she asked shocked.

Will shrugged and smiled. "I do notice the things that go on around my house" he said almost gently. "Now, what's wrong?"

"It's the necklace." Regina said as she sat down dejectedly on the steps.

"The one I gave you?"

Regina nodded. "Elizabeth saw it." she said as though that explained everything.

It seemed it explained everything to Will for he nodded to himself and said quietly, "And she knows I gave it to you and is thinking the wrong thing."

Regina nodded miserably but hastened to say, "She doesn't think you like me but that I like you ...too much." she added as an after though not sure if Will would understand her.

Will did, however. He said nothing for a long time and Regina was beginning to think he was brooding and upset.

"Will, I'm sorry..." she began, but stopped as Will shook his head.

"It isn't your fault." He reassured her.

"You aren't mad are you?" she asked quietly.

"No." He smiled at her. After a pause he added teasingly, "But I do like you...though not too much."

Regina laughed. "Good, because I like you too...though not too much."

"Well I think we should be headed home," said Will standing up and stretching, "Elizabeth will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah." Regina sighed, still a little troubled.

"Don't worry," Will said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to her."

As he opened the door for her, Regina smiled her thanks.

* * *

"Right luv here's yer sword lets begin." Jack tossed Meg her sword and prepared to fight her.

Meg gripped it hard and stood ready to defend herself. Jack's way of teaching her was very...well different. The first day he just handed her a sword and attacked. Afterwards he told her what she was doing wrong and what she should have done instead. And that was how he had been teaching her for the past three weeks. Meg had gradually gotten used to it and could now defend herself very well and even go on the offensive. She also had learned that Jack did not always stick to the rules, especially when she looked like she was winning. Because of this, she had learned to be always on her guard and had become very aware of what her opponent was doing. Now as they fought, Meg became aware that she was gaining the upper hand and therefore waited for Jack to make some move that was not all together legal. To her great surprise he did not. Instead he calmly fought her even when she was winning. Then suddenly, at the last second, he twisted his sword around and Meg's sword went flying out of her grasp. It clattered on the deck behind them as Meg stood panting and staring at Jack in amazement.

"How, how did you do that?" she panted.

Jack grinned, "It's a very old trick luv and it works every time."

"Will you teach it to me?"

Jack shrugged. "Not right now ducky. We've got some moves to go over."

Meg glared at him. "What did you just call me?" she demanded.

Jack smiled innocently. "Nothin' luv."

"Jack, I swear, if you ever call me that again I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Jack asked laughing.

Meg glared at him and then began to laugh herself, "I'll take you back to Cannibal Island and roast you!" she said still giggling.

Jack laughed outright at that. "You'll not get very far luv if you ever set foot on that island. I'm told they love little girls!"

"Jack!" Meg exclaimed and hit him.

"Ow!" Jack shouted and drew his sword.

Meg didn't learn much that day but she and Jack enjoyed themselves immensely. As soon as they were done they hurried from the docks towards Will's house for the weather was getting cloudy. On the way they met Will and Regina and the four were soon laughing and exchanging their stories. However, Meg did notice that Will and Regina both seemed quieter then usual. _'Probably tired.'_ she thought.

Meanwhile Jack was glancing at the weather.

"We'll have to start preparing the ship," he announced, "We're going to leave next week."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ah! There you all are!" Elizabeth exclaimed seeing the foursome walking into the house "I was afraid the storm was going to come before you did."

"We're perfectly all right thanks," Regina answered trying to sound friendly.

Elizabeth hastily turned to Will, completely ignoring Regina.

"Why don't you all go upstairs and wash up. I'll get dinner ready."

Meg and Regina nodded and made their way upstairs, Jack following close behind them. Will, however, stayed behind. Elizabeth noticed this.

"That means you too darling," she said.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't give me that Elizabeth," Will scoffed "You know what. You completely ignored Regina back there! In fact, you've been avoiding her the day after Christmas!"

Elizabeth didn't answer so Will continued.

"She told me what happened," he sighed.

"She did?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Will responded "She said you saw the necklace I gave her. She also said that because of the this, you've been avoiding her, and she's right. You have been! And you've been ignoring me a lot lately as well…."

"Will I…"

"I wasn't finished," Will interrupted "Elizabeth, I want to let you know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Regina is my cousin; she's the only family I have left!"

"But you have other feelings for her…"

"Of course I have feelings for her! I love her like a sister; as a very close friend! But no one, and I mean no one could ever replace you!"

"But yet you still gave her the necklace," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I gave it to her to remember me by!" Will exclaimed "Just like Jack gave Meg that coat! It was a gift Elizabeth…nothing more then that." He gently stroked Elizabeth's cheek "I promise."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. She understood. She had been a total nuisance. She placed her head on Will's shoulder

"I'm sorry Will," she said almost in a whisper "I didn't mean…you're right. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?"

Will smiled back at his wife.

"Of course I can!" Will smiled "But I think the person you really have to apologize to is Regina."

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded smiling "you're right. I'll go up to her right now."

They shared a quick kiss, and then Elizabeth made her way up to Regina's room.

* * *

"Oh no! I tore it!"

"I told you that you should of worn breeches!" Meg exclaimed tying her bandana around her head. "Skirts get in the way!" She flopped down on Regina's bed and pulled on one of her boots. "Maybe Elizabeth could mend it for you."

Regina sighed and walked back over to the chair containing her sword and boots.

"What?" Meg asked.

"Nothing," Regina sighed.

"No, it's something."

"Just forget about it okay?!"

Meg sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Suit yourself," she walked over to the door "See ya downstairs mate."

Regina smiled.

"See ya."

Meg turned to walk downstairs when she nearly almost crashed into Elizabeth.

"Oh hey Lizzie!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing up here, I thought…"

"Yes but…I have an apology to make first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been really rotten the past couple of weeks to Regina, and I want to make up."

"Ah so that's why she's been acting all weird…" Meg sighed "Go on in," She smiled and ushered towards the door "You two need to talk…"

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to the door just as Jack came up behind Meg.

"What was that all about?" he asked his niece as she saw Will's lover going into Regina's room.

"I think I've just figured out what's going on," Meg responded.

"Goin' on?" Jack asked confused "What do ye mean?"

"About Elizabeth and Regina. I think Liz has finally figured out her mistake about ignoring Regina."

"Ah, I see." Jack said taking Megan's hand "Then we should probably let them be then eh?"

"Yeah," Meg nodded "Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Regina were talking about what happened.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Elizabeth said glumly "I should have asked you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused Regina. Can you ever forgive me?"

Regina smiled and nodded. That was what she liked to hear. A sincere apology.

"Of course Elizabeth," she replied.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Back downstairs Will Jack and Meg were sitting in the parlor talking. Just then they heard Elizabeth and Regina laughter in the hallway.

"Sounds like you two made up." Meg said walking over to them.

"Yes," Elizabeth said "Yes we did."

"That's good to hear that you two are friends again," Will smiled.

"Yeah, good for both of ye." Jack added "Now can we please eat? I'm starvin'!"

The others laughed.****

* * *

**_Okay peoples! You know the drill! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by pushing that little purple button in the bottom left corner!_**

**_Princess_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"'Vast heavin' there mates!" Jack bellowed at his crew members who were busily hauling rum aboard.

They stopped and stood wondering what could be bothering their captain. Will, Elizabeth, Meg and Regina who were on the ship together watching the operations, also wondered at Jack's sudden command. A Jack strode angrily forward Regina suddenly chuckled.

"What?" demanded Meg.

"Look, up there on the rope." Regina answered pointing.

They did and saw the small dark figure of Jack the monkey quietly gnawing at one of the ropes that held the cask of rum.

Will chuckled, "No wonder Jack shouted." he said.

Meg and Elizabeth nodded saying nothing as they watched to see what Jack would do next. He had reached the spot below the monkey and stood glaring up at it. Then suddenly, without warning, he pulled out his pistol and shot at the impish creature. Half the crew jumped but the monkey remained unfazed.

"Bloody monkey!" muttered Jack.

"You know it doesn't do any good." his first mate Gibbs told him.

Jack sighed. "I know." he replied stuffing his pistol back into his belt, "but I still like to do it. Someday it might work. Ye never know."

"I doubt it." said Regina who come down with Meg from the quarter deck to stand next to Jack.

"Yeah I'll bet that monkey will be cursed for life." Meg agreed.

Regina laughed, "And it will be a very long life too for..." but she got no farther for at that moment a huge splash interrupted what ever she was going to say.

All heads turned to where the cask of rum had been, only to see a frayed rope and no sign of the rum. The monkey was scurrying up the rigging towards the crow's nest. Immediately Jack rushed to the side of the ship to see his beloved cask of rum "sinking to the crushing black oblivion " of the bottom of the ocean. He growled and instantly turned to rush up the rigging after the monkey. A hand on his shoulder, however, restrained him.

"Jack," said Will's voice in his ear, "Leave him be. We've got to get under way soon and we won't be going any where if you're chasing after monkeys."

"But the rum!" protested Jack.

"Never mind the rum. We've got plenty more."

"Never mind the rum!?" Jack exploded turning on Will. "But rum's a pirate's first love mate! Without rum he's lost!"

"Jack come on." said Meg, "Like Will said, we've got plenty more and we'll never be getting under way if you chase monkeys in the rigging. Remember what we're going after."

"Yer right luv." sighed Jack. He turned to the crew, "All right, resume work!" Then he turned on his heel and head for the helm still looking rather sulky.

Meg sighed.

"Is Jack always this jumpy when he's starting on a voyage?" asked Regina with raised eyebrows.

Will shook his head, "No. I don't know why he's this way now."

"Maybe he's worried about the treasure." suggested Elizabeth.

"I think he's thinking of his father and his home." Meg said.

Regina thought he was being a normal Jack but didn't say this out loud. Instead she turned to look out over the harbor.

"It's such a wonderful view from up here" she said sighing with pleasure.

"There's an even better view from the crow's nest." Will told her, "Come on I'll show you." He turned to climb up the rope ladder.

Meg turned eagerly to follow but Regina wouldn't move.

"Are you coming?" Will called down to her.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not thanks." She called back.

"'Fraid of heights luv?" Jack had come up behind her silently and she jumped a little when he spoke.

"Yes." Regina said sighing.

Jack looked up to where Will still hesitated waiting for Regina. "She's not goin' up mate! She's afraid of heights!" he called up to him.

Will nodded and motioned to Meg to follow him.

"Come on luv, lemme show ye the helm." said Jack to Regina, "When ye where last on me ship ye did get to see everythin'."

Regina smiled eagerly and followed the captain to his helm.

Elizabeth watched them go and then wandered away into the captain's cabin that held so many memories for her. "Wonder if Jack compass is there?" she asked herself and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Will and Meg had reached the crow's nest. Will gave Meg a hand up and helped her into the small space.

"Up you go," he said helping Meg to her feet.

"Thanks," Meg answered "Wow, the view is better from up here!"

The entire ocean was laid out before her; the blue waves shimmering in the sun. She sighed with content as she felt the wind play with her hair and the sound of the breakers hitting the beach filled her ears. She smiled.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she told Will. "Thanks for bringing me up here."

"You're welcome," Will sighed sadly "too bad Regina's not here to see it."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Meg said placing her hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault you know. Reggi's always been afraid of heights, ever since she was little!"

"You sure it's not me?" Will said rather stupidly.

"Of course it's not you!" Meg laughed. "Besides," she added with a grin "I don't think she'll be too lonely by herself down there…"

"What do you mean?" Will asked walking over to her.

Meg pointed down to the helm.

"Look."

Will did so and what he saw made him smile. There, standing on either side of the wheel was Jack and Regina. He looked back to Meg.

"Maybe she will be all right."

"She's always loved ships…"

* * *

Jack fondly stroked the wheel before he let Regina touch it. With wide eyes she gently gripped the spokes and turned it slightly. Her eyes closed and all the things she had ever read about ships came crowding into her head. Distantly she heard captain's voices shouting orders to their helms men. Without really knowing it she began turning the wheel those directions. The captain's voices continued calling orders and she continued turning. Suddenly she was startled out of her day dream to here Jack say, "Didn't know you could steer luv!"

Regina's eyes flew open in surprise. "Was that you giving orders Jack?" she demanded turning around.

"Yes. Who did you think it was?" he asked.

"I thought...oh never mind." She didn't think Jack would understand. "But yes, I guess I can steer." she continued, "Though I didn't know I could until now."

"How would you like to once we get underway?" he asked her unexpectedly.

Regina's eyes grew huge. "You're serious?" she asked.

Jack looked hurt. "Luv, I'm always serious!" he protested.

Regina gave him an exasperated look.

"Well..." Jack asked waiting.

"Alright! I'll do it." she said finally. "But only if you're there to help me. I don't want to hook anyone up on the yard arm for the spanker like you did to Will."

Jack laughed. "Alright luv. I'll be there."

Regina suddenly laughed. "I think I'm jealous of Meg sometimes for having you for an uncle!"

Jack turned red.

"Sorry." Regina said hastily.

Jack shrugged. "I'll bet Meg feels the same way about you sometimes." he told her.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

Jack grinned mischievously. "Well it's not everyone who gets to have handsome, sword fighting, young Captain William Turner for a cousin!"

"Oh Jack!" Regina cried exasperated and hit him.

Jack merely brushed himself off and continued, "Speaking of sword fighting, how would you like to fight Meg?"

"Jack must you always be talking nonsense!?" Regina asked now very annoyed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow never talks nonsense luv!" he said with dignity.

Regina snorted.

"I'm being serious luv."

"Well I guess we could..." Regina began hesitantly.

"Good! I'll talk to Meg and you two can fight as soon as we're out to sea!"

He hurried down to the mast that Will and Meg had climbed. Regina watched him go with a sinking feeling.

* * *

"Hey Meg!" Jack called up to crow's nest. "Come down here for a sec will ye?"

"Sure!" Meg cried back "What for?"

"I have a question to ask ye!"

"Oh, all right!" Meg turned back to Will "Guess I better get down there."

"Captain's orders?" Will asked playfully

"Yeah," Meg smiled back "Captain's orders."

* * *

"All right Jack," Meg said walking over to her uncle "What do you want?"

"I was wonderin'," Jack said "If Regina and yerself would be willin' to have a duel with each other."

Meg was a bit shocked at what the pirate had just said

"Wait, what?"

"Aw come on Meg!" Jack persisted placing his arm on her shoulder "Ye both know how to handle the sword, ye both talked about the lessons, but," he smirked "have either one of ye actually shown each other what ye learned?"

"Well no but…"

"Well what better way to show it then by challenging one another, eh?"

"Jack I don't think this is a good idea…" Will began but Meg cut him off.

"Well I do!" Meg said. "That is, of course," she said with a smirk "if Regina isn't to frightened to face me."

Regina was taken back at this.

"Are you saying that I'm too kind-hearted to hurt my best friend?" she gasped.

"More like, too much of a coward!" Meg said with a chuckle.

"Oh okay that's it!" Regina pulled out her sword and pointed it at Meg.

"Ye think that's wise lass?" Meg asked, mimicking Jack's voice "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Regina grinned back.

"Believe me," she told her friend "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Meg shrugged and pulled out her own sword. The crew, along with Jack and Will back away and gave the two girls their space on the deck.

"Suit yourself," Meg grinned and clashed her sword onto Regina's. The duel had begun.

* * *

**_Hehehe...yeah, I know. Leaving you with a cliff hanger like that...but hey! The quicker your review, the quicker I'll post a new chapter!_**

**_Princess_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Both Will and Jack were very surprised when the girls started fighting. For each of them were certain that girl he had taught would be the better sword fighter. It soon proved, however, that neither girl was better than the other one.  
As soon as they began, Regina began using all the moves that Will had taught her and found, to her surprise, that Meg countered them as well as Will had. For her part, Meg did everything that had been taught to her by Jack, only to find Regina countering them as well as the pirate had. Their duel ranged all over the deck while the crew members jumped or scurried out of the way to avoid being hit. Though Gibbs did manage to be hit accidentally by Meg, and Regina unintentionally caught Cotton with the flat of her blade.  
When they reached the main mast, Regina managed to put it between herself and Meg.

"Afraid?" Meg smirked panting and swung her sword at her.

"Not of you anyway!" Regina shot back dodging around the mast so that Meg's sword hit it instead.

Regina aimed her next blow at Meg only to find Meg had dodged around the mast as well and Regina's sword only hit wood.

She smirked.

"I might ask the same of you though!" She cried as Meg dodged around the mast once more.

"Same answer as you gave!" retorted Meg.

"Hey stop playing ring-around-the-rosy and fight each other!" yelled Jack getting annoyed watching the girls dance around the mast.

"Shh!" said Will staring intently at them.

The girls' swords had finally clashed, meeting on the right side of the mast and Regina twirled around to come out into the open. Meg twirled around the other side of the mast, however, just as fast and came up on the other side. Regina was caught off guard for a couple seconds and it looked, for a moment, like Meg might win. Will held his breath. But Regina recovered herself quickly and neatly and met Meg's attack well. Now they were out in the open again between the main and the quarter deck and both were quickening their attacks to try and end the duel. Jack and Will were both holding their breaths now. And now Regina was forcing Meg back towards the ship's side. Jack started forward but Will laid a restraining hand on his arm. Meg was in no danger she made her stand before she reached the side and did not move. They stayed there, neither one willing to give away an inch, until Meg began to edge Regina towards the other side. This time it was Will who started forward and Jack who laid the restraining hand on his arm. But as before, neither Regina nor Meg were in any danger of losing. But they were now getting tired of the duel and wanted it over with.  
_'Oh come on,'_ Meg thought desperately _'there must be some way to stop it!'_  
Suddenly she remembered the move Jack had taught her the evening Elizabeth had apologized to Regina.  
_'Ah.'_ she thought and smirked.

They were near the main mast again but as neither girl wished to play ring-around-the-rosy another time, so they did not go any nearer. It was then that Meg decided to try her trick. She twisted her hand around hitting Regina's sword at a peculiar angle. But suddenly, to her complete astonishment, Meg found her own sword, instead of her friend's, flying across the deck. Gasping, she heard Regina doing the same thing and saw that her sword was also flying across the deck. They looked at each other in complete surprise and then burst out laughing as they saw the crew, along with Jack and Will, ducking for cover from the flying swords.

"How..?" began Regina and stopped for Meg had started to ask at the same time.

They laughed again and then began to gasp and cough for air.

"Are you two all right?" Elizabeth asked running over to them.

"Yeah," Meg panted "Just…a little….out of breath." She turned to her friend. "I guess it's a tie?" she smiled.

"Yeah," Regina said with a deep breath "I guess so."

"Good job."

"You too."

"All right girls. Why don't you go wash up." Elizabeth suggested.

Both girls nodded, and together they walked over to Jack and Will.

"I'm impressed." Will smiled "You both did very well."

"I second that mate." Jack added "Well done girls but next time," he said handing Meg and Regina their swords back "Try not to kill us."

They all laughed.

* * *

**_I know. It was a little short...but that's why I posted 3 more chapters!!  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**All right everybody! Like I promised...more chapters!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

They had sailed for about two weeks before the storm came. In that time, Jack had perfected Regina's ability to steer the ship and had taught Meg to be able to steer it too. Now, as the ship pitched up and down on the heaving waves and the rain came down in torrents and the wind howled around the ship, Regina held a death's grip in the wheel praying that she would be able to maintain it. Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Meg were down with the crew members trying to take in the sails and not get washed overboard by the waves that kept on breaking over the ship. Everyone was soaked through and a few people were losing their dinner. A huge wave washed over the helm and all put pulled Regina off with it.

"Jack!" she hollered at the pirate, "I can't hold it any longer!"

"Hang on luv, I'm coming!" He hollered back and struggled across the deck.

Another wave crashed over the helm and he fell. As he struggled to his feet he heard Meg scream,

"Regina!"

He looked up to see the wheel spinning madly with no Regina to hold it. He saw Meg and Will rush to the side and knew that she had gone over board. However, his first thoughts were for his ship so he ran and grabbed hold of the wheel, trying to get control over his it. Then he heard splash and Elizabeth scream,

"Will!"

* * *

Will had dove over board to save Regina who was struggling to stay above the waves. He was a strong swimmer and reached her before she could go under for the sixth time. He got an arm around her and started to swim back to the ship. But the waves were huge and Regina's extra weight made it difficult to swim through them. He stopped knowing he shouldn't waste his strength

"Looks like we'll have to wait for help." he told Regina who hadn't said anything but had given him a very grateful and relieved look when he reached her.

"Let's hope it comes soon." she breathed fervently.

"I'm sure it will." he answered trying to smile reassuringly.

* * *

Elizabeth and Meg were watching his efforts from the ship's side, too afraid to move or do anything but watch him. But as he swam back Meg noticed that at each wave he was being pushed further and further from the ship.

"Jack!" she cried turning towards the captain, "Will can't make it! The waves are too much for him!"

Jack looked out and saw this was true. He also saw that Will had dove in without a lifeline.

_'Bloody hero!'_ he thought contemptuously.

He looked once more at the struggling figure of Will and shouted to Meg,

"Take the wheel luv!"

"What?" she shouted back incredulously.

"Take the bloody wheel and hurry up about it!" he yelled back at her.

Meg gave him a puzzled and exasperated look but struggled to the helm all the same and grasped the wheel firmly in her hands. Jack half ran half slid to where a lifeline was and tied it quickly around his waist. Then with his classic swan dive he disappeared beneath the waves. As he went under he heard both Elizabeth and Meg scream,

"Jack!"

* * *

If he wasn't under water he would have laughed. Breaking the surface, he saw Will not too far ahead of him still holding Regina and still keeping both their heads above the waves. Jack made towards them with strong swift strokes. When he reached them he got his arm around Will.

"You forgot a lifeline mate!" he told him.

"Thanks Jack." Will answered.

"You still alive luv?" Jack asked Regina grinning.

"No." she said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hull away!" He bellowed over the waves to the crew who were watching them from the heaving deck of the ship.

They obeyed and the three found themselves being pulled through the waves. On the way a wave broke over them and they all ended up swallowing a lot of water. They came up spluttering and coughing.

"Be careful!" Jack hollered angrily at his crew.

Finally they reached the ship and one by one were hulled aboard.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked Regina as they got her aboard.

"Yes." breathed Regina thankfully and hugged her.

Jack and Will were pulled up next. Elizabeth looked their direction and ran with open arms towards them. Jack smiled and opened his arms wide to embrace her but she ran passed him.

"Oh Will!" she cried hugging him fiercely.

He smiled and hugged her thankfully back.

Jack looked at them a little sadly. Meg, noticing this, ran over and said,

"I'll hug you Jack!"

She did and he smiled hugging her back.

Because they were all so relieved, nobody had noticed that they were still in a storm until the ship gave a huge lurch. Jack looked up over Megan's shoulder and cried in horrified voice,

"Meg the helm!"

He ran passed her to the wheel that was once again spinning madly. Grabbing it he steered the ship carefully back on course.

"Sorry Jack!" Meg yelled up to him.

Jack said nothing but smiled.

"What put you in such a fin mood Captain?" Yelled Gibbs who had been watching everything.

"Are we catching up?" Meg yelled teasingly.

"No we're running ahead!" Jack yelled back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regina asked.

"We've almost out ran the storm!" Jack answered her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Having some compass problems Captain Sparrow?" Meg teased.

It was a week since the storm. During that time, the '_Pearl'_ was, with the help of the crew, getting back to mint condition. The leaks had been patched up and most of the sails had been mended.

Meg had just finished breakfast and had made her way up to the ship's deck. Upon arriving, she spotted Jack at the stern of the '_Black_ _Pearl'_ fiddling with his Compass. Giggling, Meg had made her way over to him and asked if something was the matter.

"That bloody storm did somethin' to my Compass!" Jack responded waving it around "It's not workin' anymore!"

"Jack," Meg laughed "Your Compass has never worked!"

"No 'luv, ye don't get it," Jack retorted "Until the storm, me Compass was pointin' to where the map is, but now…" he sighed "that storm blew us off course and now I can't find the heading anymore."

"Ah I see…" Meg thought for a moment "Do you think, maybe, I could try getting it to work?"

"Meg I…"

"Aw come on Jack!" Meg begged "It's worth a shot! It might work."

"Well…"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Oh…oh all right," Jack huffed and handed Meg the Compass.

Meg grinned and turned around so her back was facing Jack. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself,

"I want to find this map just was much as Jack does. Don't let us down..."

She took a deep breath, opened the Compass, and snapped her eyes opened. The arrow began to spin and spin...and finally stopped and pointed in the direction of the helm. Meg grinned with satisfactory. She turned and shot Jack an 'I-told-you-so' type of glance. Jack looked bewildered as he rushed to his niece's side. Sure enough, the Compass was pointing in only one direction. Jack grinned,

"Mr. Gibbs!" he shouted to his first mate.

"Aye captain?"

Jack was about to answer, when Meg spoke up first,

"Tell the crew we're back on schedule," Meg said "We have our heading!"

"Finally!" Gibbs sighed and immediately started shouting orders at the crew.

Jack looked over at Meg. She was smiling innocently.

"What?" Meg asked "I've always wanted to say that!"

Jack mumbled something and rolled his eyes.

"Come on 'luv." He said rather fatly. "I need ye up at the helm."

Meg gave the pirate a mock salute.

"Aye aye, Captain!" she replied and together they made their way to the helm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will, Elizabeth, and Regina has made their way up on the deck.

"Gracious!" Elizabeth exclaimed seeing the crew scurrying around the ship "What's with the hustle and bustle?"

"I was wondering that same thing myself," Will added.

"There are Jack and Meg," Regina said pointing at the helm. "They'll know what's going on!"

* * *

"Hands off Jack!" Meg was saying, pulling the Compass away from Jack.

"'Luv, I gotta see where we're goin'!"

"Ah," Meg said knowingly "But the second your hand touches the Compass, the arrow is going to go nuts again!" So," Meg added "until that map of yours is on the desk inside your cabin, this Compass is under my control, savvy?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed rather annoyed "Can I at least _see_ where the Compass is pointing?"

"Of course," Meg replied

Just then, Meg noticed Regina, Will and Elizabeth making their way over to them.

"Oh hello," she exclaimed "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What's with all the commotion Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth persisted "Why is the crew running about?"

"Well Liz," Jack told her "I'm happy to announce that we are back on course."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked a bit confused.

"He means," Meg began "that the storm blew us off course, causing Jack to loose his heading. But now," she added "thanks to my wonderful skill of getting this," she showed the others Jack's Compass "to work, we are now back on track."

"Wait," Regina said "You actually got that hunk of junk to work?!"

"Yup," Meg nodded "and until the map is safely aboard the '_Back_ _Pearl'_, no one is going to touch this Compass except for me. We don't' want our destination to get mixed-up again."

The others nodded.

"Aye aye Captain Megan!" Regina said teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny Reggi," Meg retorted. "Now, if Jack no longer needs me, I was wondering Elizabeth," she said turning to her friend " if you would mind if I borrow your darling husband for a few minutes?"

"Oh yes of course you may," Elizabeth answered "Just give him back when you are finished," she teased.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry," Meg laughed "I will." She turned to Jack "Am I dismissed Captain Sparrow?" she asked.

"Aye lass," Jack replied rather distractedly "Do whatever ye need to do."

"Thanks."

Meg turned to Regina.

"I need you too."

Regina quirked an eyebrow but nodded all the same and Will, Meg and herself made their way to the girls' cabin.

"All right Meg," Will said shutting the door of the room behind him "What's this all about?"

"Yeah," Regina added "What's up?"

Meg took a breath and turned to Will.

"Alright, does Elizabeth know where we're from and how you met us?" she demanded.

Will was rather taken aback and didn't answer right away.

"No she doesn't," he said finally. "At least," he added "Not the whole story."

"You've got to tell her sometime," Meg said.

"She's right Will," Regina agreed "When we leave, she's going to want to know where we're going and how we're going to get there."

Will was silent again. Then he nodded.

"You're right. I'll tell her right now. You don't mind leaving the cabin do you?"

The girls shook their heads.

"I hope she believes me," he said to himself as they made for the door.

Regina, however, caught the words, turned around and smiled.

"I think she will," she told him. Then as an after thought, "do you want us to tell her?"

"No I'll do it," Will replied smiling back but still not too sure about the whole thing.

Walking to the door way he called, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a moment darling?"

"Of course," Elizabeth walked over to her husband "What is it?"

"We need to talk."

"Whatever about?"

"It's Meg and Regina," Will answered walking into the cabin "There's something about them that I didn't tell you."

"Which is?"

"Elizabeth, the girls aren't from around here."

"Yes, I've noticed that."

"No I mean, they're not from this century."

"What?"

"Sweetheart, Meg and Regina are from the future. Jack's theory about the Bermuda Triangle was right."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay...last chapter for now. I hope you liked my big old update!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elizabeth started at her husband, completely dumbfounded.

"They…you…the future?" she gasped.

Will smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes," he said "The Bermuda Triangle really is some sort of time portal…"

"And it sent you to the future?" Elizabeth asked. Will nodded again. "How far?"

"200 years," Will replied "I have to admit, a lot had changed…especially our reputations."

"What do you mean Will?"

"He means," a voice said behind them "you are famous in our time."

Both of them turned and found Regina and Meg standing before them.

"Famous?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah," Meg answered "in 2007…our time…everyone knows about you, and your adventures about Jack."

"But…how?"

"Well you see," Regina explained "in 1955, a man named Walt Disney made…is going to make a ride…err, an attraction about pirates and people are really going to like it. Then, in 2003, four years ago out time, two writers are going to write a story, your story, and turn it into a movie."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked very confused.

"A movie," Meg continued "It's like a play…only a little different."

"Oh I see. Go on."

"So," Meg continued "this movie is all about how you met Jack and got kidnapped by Barbossa and all that…and the public will absolutely love it. And then, 2006 our time, the writers made another movie about you getting tied up with helping Jack settle his debt with Davy Jones and that movie will also become a big hit. And back in May our time, 2007, the writers finished writing the story and ended it with Will coming home to you after his ten years on board the _'Dutchman.' _So when Jack and Will appeared on the beach last summer, our time, we explained to them that if people knew who they were…let's say things would get really chaotic!"

"We…we are really that well known in your time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," both girls said together.

Elizabeth looked over at Will.

"Is that really what happened Will?" she persisted "Are they telling the truth?"

"Every word," Will replied.

Elizabeth turned to face the girls.

"So you really are from the future?" she asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Yup," Meg added "You're not gonna hate us now are you?" she asked.

Elizabeth laughed.

"I could never hate you!" she exclaimed hugging the girls "Although," she added "I'd appreciate it if you promise to stop keeping secrets from me."

Meg and Regina laughed.

"We promise," they said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door that made them all jump.

"Sorry to break up the party," Jack said, putting his head in, "but we've got some planin' to do."

"Planning?" asked Meg, as the rest of Jack entered the cabin.

"Aye 'luv. We're nearin' England and we need a plan of attack. By the way, the best place to do that is in my cabin. C'mon."

They trooped out to Jack's cabin. Jack sat down at the head of his table with the air of a king. Will rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. Smiling mischievously, Elizabeth sat on his lap and winked at Jack. Will grunted playfully, but put his arm around her. Regina, smiling, shook her head and sat down on a sea chest, stretching her legs in front of her with a sigh. Meg, also sitting on another sea chest next to Will, smiled as she looked around Jack's cabin. She hadn't stepped foot in this room since her last adventure. Maps and charts were hung on the opposite wall and a few were also spread out on Jack's desk. Three other sea chests were on the floor, along with other items that Jack had "collected" from his other adventures. Meg giggled as she saw the state of Jack's bed. Sure, it was made, but there were lumps in the blankets. But for the most part, the cabin was made for a captain like Jack. Just then, her uncle's voice filled her ears; taking Meg out of her trance.

"Ladies and...err...gentleman," began Jack solemnly, "we are nearing the end of our successful voyage and are nearing England. This will be the beginning of our adventures and the beginning of our danger. Therefore..."

"Jack!" Regina interrupted his monologue, "It won't be the beginning of our danger. Remember the storm? And anyway...we're going to get no where if you talk like that all day!"

Jack scowled at her and slumped in his chair.

Will rolled his eyes again and Elizabeth laughed.

"She's right Jack." she told him.

"She's always right." muttered Jack.

"Oh come on Jack!" Meg said. "Stop pouting and lets start our plan of attack!"

"Alright 'luv." Jack said sulkily. "You start though."

Meg nodded. "How are we going to get into an English port in a pirate ship?" she demanded.

"I never thought of that." said Will frowning.

Jack frowned too. Obviously he hadn't thought of that either.

"All we have to do is disguise her." Regina said matter-a-factly.

"And how do ye propose we do that Miss Regina?" demanded Jack scowling

"Its easy." Regina retorted. "I'll show you how Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack was about to reply, when Will said quickly,

"How _do_ we do it, Reggi?"

Regina gave him a startled look. "How'd you know my nickname?" she demanded.

"A little bird told me." Will said teasingly.

"A little bird named Megs." Regina muttered.

Meg smirked.

"Well how do we do it?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Come on deck and I'll tell you." Regina said getting up.

They all got up except Jack.

"Aren't you coming Jack?" Meg asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Captain Regina can give her orders without me."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked out. Will and Elizabeth followed her.

Meg hesitated and walked back over to Jack.

"Come on Jack," she begged gently "Please come up?"

"I don't see what good it'll do…"

"Jack, I know Regina can get a bit bossy…but it doesn't mean she can take the title as captain." She crouched down to Jack's level and placed a hand on his "The only person that I know that can captain the '_Black_ _Pearl'_ is you, and no one else, savvy?"

Jack grinned.

"Thanks 'luv." Jack said standing up from his chair "I needed that."

"No problem," Meg returned the smile "Now come on Captain, the crew needs you!"

Meg and Jack found Regina on the quarter deck shouting orders in the most perfect pirate language.

"Gibbs," she was yelling, "Get that bloody black sail down or I'll..."

"Aye, miss!" cried Gibbs before she finished.

"I 'd no idea Regina was so bossy luv!" whispered Jack to Megan.

"You've no idea," she sighed.

"That my line!" cried Jack.

"Hehe, that's why I said it," Meg laughed.

Meanwhile, Will had made his way up to Regina.

"You know, you don't have to sound like a pirate and be so bossy," he said quietly.

"I know. But its fun," she said with a playful grin.

Will looked raised an eyebrow. "Well it just doesn't sound right coming from you."

"Will, you've no idea then how bossy I can be," began Regina.

"I didn't mean that," Will interrupted her, "I meant the pirate talk."

"Oh."

Gibbs came up just then. "Well Miss, we've got all the sails down. What do we do now?"

"Get the white sail up if you please Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye Miss." Gibbs said, looking surprised and pleased that she wasn't yelling at him.

Regina turned and smiled at Will.

"I guess you were right, as usual."

"No you're the one that's always right, remember luv?"

Regina jumped. "Jack!" she cried.

"I see yer transforming my ship luv. I could hardly recognize it." Jack said looking around with approval.

"Oh...thanks...I guess now that you're here I'll leave it to you...I…err...didn't know that you'd come out." Regina stammered.

"That's alright luv." Jack said standing beside her. "'Right crew! Move! Jump to it!"

The crew jumped as Regina came down to the main deck. She grinned sheepishly at Megan.

"I didn't sound too silly did I?"

"Not too silly." replied Meg.

"It was so fun pretending," Regina continued without hearing her, "I've always thought it would be fun to…what did you say?"

"I said, you didn't sound too silly."

"Oh you're so nice!"

"I know."

Regina made a face and Meg made one back. Soon they were laughing.

"Let's hope this disguise works." Meg said looking around at the _'Pearl_.'

"It should." Regina said, "I hardly recognize her."

The '_Black_ _Pearl'_s sails had been taken down to be replaced by new white ones. The sides were being re-painted and the crew was painting a white stripe down each of them. The figure head was covered up and the Pearl's name on the stern was being painted over. The crew was busily painting the name '_Dolphin'_ on it.  
"Yes it should work." Regina repeated watching the Jolly Rodger being replaced by the Union Jack.  
Just then the lookout called, "Sail ho!" as the white sail of an English ship appeared over the horizon.

"Oh bugger." said Jack.

* * *

**_Haha! Sorry...you know me! I love cliff-hangers! Review and I'll update, savvy?_**

**_Princess_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_OH MY GOSH! I apologize for the lack of updates! I've been so bust these last few months...yikes...months?! Oh goly, this is horrible! Fear not! I'm making it up to all of you by posting a very LARGE update! Enjoy the next few chapters!!_**

* * *

Chapter 13

Will paced back and forth across the ship's deck.

"The '_Pearl'_ will never be ready by the time that ship comes," he sighed.

"There's got to be a way to convince the other ship that nothing suspicious is going on," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but how?" Will asked back.

Suddenly, Meg jumped up from one of the barrel she was sitting on and declared,

"Wait a sec! I got an idea!"

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then 'luv, let's here it!" Jack said a bit anxious.

"All right," Meg began "What do most people think when they see a ship in this state?"

"That it's being repaired?" Elizabeth answered.

"Exactly! So all we gotta do is make the men on the other ship that the '_Black_ _Pearl'_ is being repaired!"

"Repaired?" Will said puzzled "From what?"

"From a storm, what else?" Meg said "I mean, if you think about it logically….oh sorry Regina, didn't mean to quote Narnia there, but if you do think about it, we technically did get caught in a storm, and technically we did have to repair the ship, so technically we're telling the truth."

"Hm, I see where you're going Meg," Regina said "But there's one problem."

"And that would be?"

"What if they ask who the captain is?"

"Regina's right," Will added "When they see Jack…."

"He's not going to show up," Meg crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelped rather shocked.

Meg turned to her uncle.

"You are going to be in your cabin due to an "injury" you received during the storm. Meanwhile Will," she then turned towards Will "is going to pose as your lieutenant and explain to the other ship's captain out situation."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well," Meg said "Not to sound mean or anything Lizzie, but most sailors believe women are bad luck on board a ship….which means that you and Regina have to hide out in the cabin with Jack."

"And what about you Meg?" Regina asked "You're a girl too you know…"

"Yes, but I'm not dressed as one at the moment," she pointed out showing off her breeches, shirt, vest and boots. She then turned to Will "I'm going to stay on deck with you as back up just in case something goes wrong. Just don't blow my cover Will, or you'll never hear the end of it, savvy?"

Will nodded but said nothing.

"Aw come on Meg, that's totally not fair!" Regina pouted.

"Well, you could have stayed up on deck too, but you refuse to wear breeches…."

"Okay okay, you win…." Regina said in defeat rolling her eyes, slightly annoyed "I'll go and help Elizabeth baby-sit Jack."

Meg laughed as Regina and Elizabeth both grabbed on of Jack's arms and pulled him towards his cabin.

"Oh wait a sec," Meg said walking over to them "Sorry Jack," she said plucking off Jack's hat "I need this."

She then tucked her shoulder-length auburn hair up inside his hat and placed it on her head. Then, in a perfect impression of her uncle from the second movie, she gestured towards the cabin door.

"Carry on," she said with a smile; her voice mimicking Jack's. Her grin curled into a smirk as she watched the girls drag a very unhappy Jack inside. At that same moment, the other ship had made its way up to the starboard side of the '_Black_ _Pearl'_. Meg took her place beside Will.

"Just in case they ask for the Captain's name, say it's Jonathan Carter."

"Huh?"

"Jonathan Carter was Jack's real name a long time ago….I'll explain later Will, just don't forget."

"I won't."

"I hope this works….." Meg whispered.

Will swallowed and nodded.

"Hey don't look so nervous! They'll suspect everything if you act like that!" Meg whispered.

Will took a breath and tried to relax.

By this time the ship was almost along side. Meg stood behind Will and watched him nervously grip and release his hands behind his back. She crossed her fingers and took a breath.

"Its ok," she told herself "everything will be just fine."

The ship came up along side the '_Pearl'_, or '_Dolphin'_ as it was now called. The mate on the quarter deck hailed them

"Are you the captain?" he called over to Will.

"No, first mate!" Will called back.

"Who's your captain?"

"Jonathan Carter."

The man looked puzzled "I thought Capt. Carter died in that storm!" he said

"No he was only injured!" Will answered, thinking he was talking about Jack.

"Then where has he been all these years?!" demanded the man "And the '_Dolphin'_ wasn't his ship last I knew!"

Meg stepped forward hastily

"We're talking about Capt. Carter's son," she said deepening her voice as much as possible.

"You've got an impudent young fellow there!" the man exclaimed, thinking that Meg was a cabin boy "Don't you train your cabin boys to be silent when their superior officers are talking!"

"Oh, sh...he's not a cabin boy. He's the second mate!" said Will hastily.

"And Captain Carter's nephew," Meg added.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!"

There was a pause. Then,

"Why did you say Capt. Carter was only injured in the storm if you were talking about his son?"

"Because we've just been though a storm and he was injured while trying to save the helmsman," Meg answered.

Will bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile.

"Did you lose your helmsman?"

"Aye. It was a shame too. The captain was fond of him. They were great friends you know."

Meg wondered how she had suddenly obtained the ability to talk like she had just come out of a ship novel.

"Must have been the Midshipman Quinn stories," she muttered to herself. "Either that or being around Jack too much."

The man was talking to his captain. Meg whispered, "So far so good." to Will and he nodded nervously.

The man turned back to the "first and second mates" of the '_Dolphin'_ and said, "Capt. Jenkins sends his compliments to Capt. Carter and hopes he'll recover soon. Can you tell us if we'll run into that storm?"

"I don't think so," Will responded, "we ran into in two days ago.

"Good. Well good luck!" The man turned his attention back to his own ship and shouted an order to his helmsman.

They doffed their hats to Meg and Will and the ship slowly sailed away. Will had no hat to doff but Meg did and was about to do it when Will pulled her arm down.

"Don't! Your hair will show!" he whispered.

"Oh right. Thanks," breathed Meg relieved she hadn't done it.

They waited till the ship was well on its way and then let out long breaths of relief.

"Lets got see how Elizabeth and Regina are fairing with Jack," Will suggested.

"Good idea," Meg agreed.

* * *

"No, Jack, you are not going out there!" Regina cried pulling the pirate back into his chair.

"They've been at it too long!" protested Jack, "Will's made a bloody mess of everything!"

"No he hasn't. Will you calm down Jack?" Elizabeth demanded standing in front of the door.

"And if he has, you'll just make it worse of going up there!" Regina cried. "Now sit still or I'll sit on you!"

"I'd like to see you do that 'luv," retorted Jack.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't tempt me," she grumbled.

They waited for a while in sullen silence. Suddenly, Jack sprang up, without warning and made for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Regina, drawing her sword.

Elizabeth drew hers and calmly held it at Jack's throat. Jack backed slowly away from it and made as if to sit down. Then he suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Regina. She glared, crossing her sword with his.

"Don't think you want to be doing that mate." she snapped.

"No I really think I do." said Jack smiling.

"Oh don't go acting like wobbly-legged, rum-soaked, pirates!" cried Elizabeth.

As usual, she was ignored. Jack and Regina were at it like hammer and tongs. They danced around Jack's table knocking things over and nearly hit Elizabeth several times. Jack had just knock another candle on the floor when Will and Meg came in.

"What the..." began Meg.

"Elizabeth what's going on?" demanded Will.

"Jack wanted to leave and Regina wouldn't let him so they drew swords and acted like bloody pirates!" Elizabeth explained angrily folding her arms across her chest.

Just then there was a terrific crash as Jack banged into the table, trying to get at Regina, and lost his grip on his sword. It clattered to the ground and, before he could retrieve it, Regina had pushed it away with her foot. She pointed her sword at Jack and smiled.

"Alrigh' you win luv," grumbled Jack.

"I know."

"Then perhaps we can negotiate a peace treaty between ourselves?" Jack suggested, nervously moving the point of the sword away.

"Aye, we could do that," Regina answered sheathing her sword and handing Jack his.

"If you free me from my cabin, I swear on pain of death, I shall never again draw my sword on you. Do we have an accord?" Asked Jack, smiling and offering his hand.

"Agreed," answered Regina, smiling back and giving Jack's hand a firm shake.

"Good. Now let me out!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_This was a fun chapter to write...I love how I ended it! -evil laugh-_**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Tomorrow?" Meg exclaimed "Are you sure Will?"

"That's what he said," Will answered.

Meg and Will were talking to Jack at the helm. Will had just stated that, according to the man on the other ship, they should reach London by the following afternoon.  
Meg paced up and down the deck.

"Hmm," she said thinking out loud "that doesn't give us much time…"

"Time for what 'luv?" Jack asked.

"Well," Meg turned to Jack and sighed "Jack," she explained "since we're docking at an English port…I just think the townsfolk, the Navy especially, might find it a bit odd seeing a band of ruff sailors crewing a "British Merchant Ship.""

Jack's eyes suddenly widened as he caught on to what Meg was getting to.

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah," Meg nodded "You're going to have to disguise yourself again."

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Jack mumbled.

"Come on Jack, you gotta do it!" Meg cried.

"She's right Jack," Will agreed "They'll spot you right away if you don't."

"Besides," Meg added "It's not just you and Will this time. We all have to do it! Even Regina and I have to!"

Jack stayed quiet for the next few seconds. Finally, he let out a small sigh of defeat.

"Oh fine," he huffed rolling his eyes "I'll humor ye, but just this once savvy?"

Meg laughed and nodded.

"Savvy."

The next morning, Meg, Regina, and Elizabeth were all gathered in Jack's cabin. Unfortunately, Jack, as usual, was being quite stubborn.

"I told you Lizzie!" he cried "No one, not _no_ _one_ is touchin' my hair except me savvy? Now get those scissors away from me and lemme do it myself!"

"But Jack…"

"Let it go Liz," Meg said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder "This isn't the first time he's had to do this."

"I don't know…" Elizabeth replied "I don't trust him with a comb…"

"Oh will you calm down?!" Meg said a bit annoyed "I've personally seen what Jack can do. Everything will be fine!" She then turned towards her uncle and smiled "Go on Jack," she said gesturing towards his desk "I trust you."

Jack grinned triumphantly as he sat down at his desk and immediately started yanking away at his hair.

Just then, Will came bursting through the door .

"Girls!" he cried "There you are!"

"Whoa," Meg laughed "Slow down there partner!"

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, laughing as well.

"I need your help," Will explained.

"With what?" Meg asked.

"Which one do you like better?" Will asked holding up two jackets "Purple or green?"

Regina and Megan both smiled knowingly.

"Purple," the said in unison.

"Right," Will nodded, and with that, he rushed back outside.

"Ka-plunk" whispered the girls, quietly giggling.

"I think I should go help him," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe you should," Meg answered with a small grin.

As soon as Elizabeth left the cabin, both Meg and Regina burst out laughing.

"Oh poor Will," Meg chucked "If only he knew…"

"He'd probably kill us if we mentioned it to him!" Regina pointed out with a giggle.

"Mentioned what to him Reggi?" Jack asked undoing a braid in his hair.

"Oh nothing Jack," Regina answered "It's just a joke Meg and I have."

"Really?" Jack said, slightly amused "And what would that be?"

"Well," Meg began "Remember that big wheel?"

"How could I forget it," Jack scoffed yanking on another bead "Why?"

"Well, remember how you escaped before it went all crazy?"

"Mmhm," Jack nodded.

"Well," continued Meg, "You know how Norrington and Will didn't, and when it finally stopped, they were supper dizzy? When Will got out, he said "right" and fell in the water with a big splash. So whenever we hear the word "right", Reggi and I always say "ka-plunk".

"Ah," said Jack looking a little confused still.

"But enough about that," Regina sighed "Back to business."

"Right," Meg nodded, "We should be getting ready too."

They retired to their own cabin and donned the dress that Elizabeth had given them for Christmas.

"Hey," Meg exclaimed looking at Regina's dress, "You match Will!"

"You're right." Regina giggled, looking down at her purple dress.

"Lets go see if Jack's done."

"Right."

"Ka-plunk!"

Giggling, the girls knocked on Jack's door. It was opened by a man with elegant curls and fancy clothes, who no one would ever think "pirate" when they looked at him.

"Jack?" said Meg staring.

"Is that you?" Regina asked.

"Of course it me 'luv!" retorted the man. "Who'd you think it was?"

"You look so different!" Regina said walking around him.

"Do ye like it?" Jack asked anxiously.

"You're fine Jack, don't worry." Meg reassured him, noticing at the same time, that he wore a green jacket and matched her.

"What about us?" asked a voice behind them.

They spun around to find Will with Elizabeth on his arm, dressed as they had been on their wedding day.

"Perfect!" Regina exclaimed.

"How do we look?" asked Meg almost shyly.

"Beautiful." Elizabeth replied.

"Well now that we all look so loverly, let's make a plan of attack." said Jack a little impatiently.

"Right." Will answered and led Elizabeth into the cabin.

"Ka-plunk!" the girls whispered for the third time.

Jack rolled his eyes and led them in.

"I have an idea," began Regina as she sat down.

"Let's hear it 'luv." Jack interrupted.

"As I was saying," Regina continued glaring at Jack. "I have an idea that will probably work. Let's say that Elizabeth, Meg and I are all cousins, who are orphaned, and Jack is our uncle, who takes care of us."

"What about me?" asked Will.

"You married Elizabeth." Regina said simply and continued. "Now all of us are coming to England to meet Jack's relative. We got a passage on the '_Dolphin'_ cuz it was the only ship leaving the Caribbean at the time and Gibbs can be the captain."

"What?" Jack asked sitting in up suddenly.

"Who else can be?" Regina asked.

Jack nodded glumly and slumped back in his chair.

"What will happen when we get to England?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll get us an inn and we can talk from there." Jack answered.

"If Gibbs is going to be the captain, won't he need a uniform?" asked Meg.

"Not if he's a merchant man." Jack replied.

"Ah," Meg nodded "Gotcha."

"Are we ready then?" Will asked.

"Aye." Jack said rising.

"But remember, Jack, you can't talk like a pirate in London." Meg cautioned him.

"Oh yer right 'luv." Jack sighed.

Just then they heard the lookout cry, "Land ho!"

"Hurry!" Regina cried springing up, "We'd better tell Gibbs he's the captain for right now!"

"Right." said Will getting up.

Jack sent a quick glance at the girls before they could say anything. They tried to keep straight faces and followed Will out.

* * *

"Welcome to London mates!" said Jack an hour later as they sailed into the harbor.

"Wow!" said both the girls.

The harbor was teeming with people and ships. Regina looked around eagerly to see if she recognized any of them. But there were too many and it was hard to see which was which. The '_Dolphin'_ steered into a dock and the anchor was let down. The gangplank was lowered and the five adventurers prepared to descend with beating hearts.

"Don't look so scared!" Meg whispered to Regina.

"I might say the same to you." Regina retorted.

Suddenly, Meg let out a small giggle as she saw Jack walk down towards them. He was mumbling something about all the "bloody frills" on his coat.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing," Meg said with a smile.

"Oh. Well," Jack said making his way towards town "What are we waitin' for?"

"Jack!"

"Now what?"

"An English gentleman would offer his arm to a lady," Meg pointed out.

"Oh, then in that case," he grinned and wrapped his arms around Regina and Meg.

They walked down the gangplank and were soon lost among the crowd.

"Are we going to walk all the way Jack?" whispered Regina.

"That's Uncle Jack to you." Jack corrected her. "And no, we are not. We're going to get a coach."

"Oh!"

Jack hailed a coach to a stop and told the driver they were heading for the "Blue Boar."

"My nieces aren't so used to walking for such long distances." he added. "And this cold weather isn't making the journey any easier for them."

The driver grinned, while Regina and Meg bit their lips hard.

"I don't think you'll all fit sir." the driver said as he saw Elizabeth and Will come up.

"Oh I think we will ma...my fine man." Jack ended lamely and jumped in.

Elizabeth, trying not to laugh, began to blow her nose into her hankie and Will hastily helped her. He help the girls in as well, then nodded to the driver and got in himself.

The driver shut the door, shaking his head.

"He's right, uncle Jack." Meg said as they sat down, "There's not enough room."

"Just sit on my lap l...lovely." Jack answered.

Elizabeth blew her nose harder and the coach started.

They reached the inn without further ado. Jack lead the way in and asked for three rooms to accommodate them in a perfectly gentlemanly manner. They followed a blushing maid up with dark curls and dark eyes, who kept looking shyly at Will, and entered their rooms. The maid hurried off to be replaced by another one. She nearly bumped into Jack as he came out to ask something.

"Excuse me sir." She said curtsying.

"Not at all." Jack answered and then stopped startled.

He looked down to find the maid looking up bewilderingly at him.

"Nora?"

"Jonathan?"

* * *

**_Haha! Told you I like the ending! Cliff hangers rule!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You're alive!" both siblings cried out.

Nora ran into her brother's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Jack," she whispered. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Me?" Jack chuckled "I was goin' to ask you that same thing!"

Nora was about to respond to her brother's remark when Meg came out of her room.

"Jack?" Meg said walking out into the hall "We're waiting for….."

She couldn't finish. The sight before her made her gasp. The young woman standing next to her uncle looked exactly like him! The same dark, curly hair; the same chocolate eyes….

"Jack," Meg said slowly "Is that…?"

"Yup," Jack answered.

"Nora?"

"Yes," Nora said a bit confused "You know me?"

Meg nodded.

"Yes, Uncl….your brother has told me much about you."

"Has he now?" Nora eyed her brother playfully.

"Can ye blame me 'luv?" Jack answered, "You're worth talkin' about."

"Jack," Meg said, "Why don't you two come into our room and talk?"

Jack nodded and led his sister inside Meg and Regina's room.

The threesome found Will, Regina and Elizabeth all sitting on the bed. Regina was the first to notice the young girl standing next to Jack.

"And just who might you be?" Regina asked surprised.

"My name is Nora," she explained a little timidly .

"Jack…." Will said in a warning voice.

"Come now William," Jack said innocently "Surely ye know me better than that! I'd never lay a hand on any woman…..unless they ask me to first! This lovely young lady," He wrapped his arm around Nora's waist "Just so happens to be my sister."

"You're what?!" Will, Elizabeth and Regina cried.

"You heard him!" Meg said "She's Jack's sister."

Will looked over at Meg.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes," Meg nodded "I did."

"Care to explain how?" Regina asked.

"Jack and I couldn't sleep one night so….I asked him to tell me how he became all famous."

"Famous?" Nora asked quirking an eyebrow "What does she mean by that, Jonathon?"

"Well…." Jack began but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jonathon?"

"Yes," Jack answered, slightly impatient.

"You're…what….you're name is Jonathon?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows.

"C'mon 'luv, what ye expect?" Jack shrugged "I thought ye knew that Jack was me nickname."

"Well I…"

"Jack," Nora said, quickly changing the subject (and to save Regina from embarrassment) "My work is over for the day…I think it's time you explain to me how you came by these friends of yours…better yet, start from where I left. I want to know everything that's happened to you these past years!"

"Everything?" Jack repeated with a scoff "Nora that could take a really, really, _really_ long time!"

"So?" Nora shrugged "I don't have any place better to be. Please tell me what happened?"

"Oh….all right," Jack said, finally buttering up to his sister "I suppose it's time that the others, along with you my dear sister, should know the story……"

* * *

_"Well Mr. Smith, I see you've returned from Africa in one piece?"  
_

_"Yes sir that I have."  
_

_"And the shipment?"  
_

_"Yes…what about it?"  
_

_"Did you retrieve it for me?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"I'm sorry Beckett, but I couldn't allow innocent people to be taken away from their homes just so they can work for you as servants…."  
_

_"So what are you saying?"  
_

_"I'm saying that I didn't bring you back any of the so-called "shipment" that you sent me for. Slavery is wrong. No one, not no one should be treated like animals!"  
_

_"Very well….if that's the way you feel."  
_

_"Yes, that's the way I feel."  
_

_"Well then, I suppose then there's nothing left for me to but say…I am no longer in need of your assistance, Jack."  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"You disobeyed my orders….that's quite uncalled for, and deserves punishment….Men, take this man to the branding room. Jack Smith is no longer to be treated like an ally. He's now a pirate and a disobeyer of the law. Oh and…burn his ship to the ground."  
_

_"NO! You'll pay for this Beckett! Just you wait! I'll get the 'Wench' back, you'll see! Even if I have to drag it up myself! And when I do, you'll be sorry that you've ever messed with…Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
_

* * *

"So basically, I became a pirate for doin' somethin' right…." Jack finished.

"You're…you became a pirate?" Nora gasped still not believing her brother's story.

"Aye sis," Jack nodded "I have."

Nora turned to the others.

"And I suppose you're all pirates too then?"

"Well," Will began "It's a matter of perspective…"

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"You see," Elizabeth said "We have done some things related to piracy, but for the wrong reasons…"

"Reasons that are wrong for a pirate to do, sort of speak," Meg butted in, trying to make it less confusing.

"We still have a merciful nature and sense of fair play," Regina also added. "We'd only kill people if we absolutely had to."

"But," Nora said, still a bit confused "if you're not "official" pirates then-"

"Like I said 'luv," Jack interrupted "It's a long story…"

* * *

_"Sparrow! Ye'll find yerself part of my crew if ye keep that up. Let wrecked ships lie! That ship's mine, now that is dropped to the depths!"  
_

_"I'll bring 'er up of it's the last thing I do, Jones!"  
_

_"It will be the last thing ye do, Sparrow! Unless...I could raise her for ye, lad, only I'd have to have some payment in return!"  
_

_"Done! What'll it be?"  
_

_"Yer soul. Ye can captain the 'Wicked Wench' for thirteen years and then, I have yer soul."  
"Done!"  
_

* * *

_"So that's how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear 'ole Jack isn't servin' your best interests as captain?"  
_

_"That's exactly how we feel Jack. You'll make a much better governor of that little island out yonder. Don't ye think so lads?"  
_

_"Aye!"  
_

_"See? But before ye go, we'll give ye yer compass, yer sword and yer pistol with one shot."  
_

_"Your too kind, Barbossa!"  
_

_"I know. Off ye go!"_

* * *

_"You, Sparrow! You're familiar with that ship The Black Pearl."  
_

_"I've heard of it."  
_

_"Where does it make berth?"  
_

_"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that can not be found except, but hose who already know where it is."_

"_The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place! Where is it?"  
_

_"Why do you ask me?"  
_

_"Because you're a pirate."  
_

_"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"  
_

_"Never! They took Miss Swann."  
_

_"Oh so it is that you've found a girl! I see. Well if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
_

_"I can get you out of here."  
_

_"How's that, the key's run off."  
_

_"I helped build these cells. There are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."  
_

_"What's your name?"  
_

_"Will Turner."  
_

_"That's short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, right?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass."  
_

* * *

_"Ten years you've carried that pistol, and now you waist your shot!"  
_

_"He didn't waist it!"  
………………….._

"_We should return to the Dauntless."_

"_Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."_

"_If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it."  
_

* * *

_"I should of told you this the moment I met you….I love you."_

…………………………_._

"_You forget your place, Turner."_

"_It's right here, between you and Jack."_

"_As is mine."_

……………………_..  
_

_"I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically.  
_

_"I want you to know I was routing for you mate, know that.  
_

_" Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling, I'm sorry.  
_

_"Will, nice hat!  
_

_"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost...!"  
_

* * *

_"Time's run out Jack."  
_

_"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?"  
_

_"You look good Jack."  
_

_"Is this a dream?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum."  
_

_"You got the 'Pearl' back I see."  
_

_"I had some help in the matter. Your son."  
_

_"William. So he turned pirate after all."  
_

_"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"  
_

_"He sent me. Davy Jones."  
_

_"Oh. So it's you then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"_

_"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the 'Pearl' from the depths for you, thirteen years you been captain."  
_

_"Technically..."  
_

_"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship."  
_

_"Well the 'Flying Dutchman' already has a captain, so there's really no..."  
_

_"Then it's the locker for you! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."  
_

_"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"  
_

_"I already told you, Jack. The time is up. It will come, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot."  
_

* * *

_"That's the 'Flying Dutchman'? She doesn't look like much."  
_

_"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her."  
_

_"Must have run afoul of the reef."  
_

_"So what's your plan then?"  
_

_"I go aboard and search the ship until I find your bloody key."  
_

_"And if there are crewmen?"  
_

_"I cut down anyone in my path."  
_

_"I like it. Simple. Easy to remember."_

…………………………………_.  
"I keep the boy, ninety nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can ye live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"_

"_Yup, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood…er ink?"_

"_Three days…."  
_

* * *

_"Abandon ship or abandon hope!"_

……………………………

"_Thank you Jack."_

"_We're not free yet 'luv."_

"_You came back…I always knew you were a good man."_

……………………………_.._

"_It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry."_

"_Pirate."_

…………………………

"_Where's Jack?"_

"_He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."_

…………………………_.  
"The captain goes down with his ship."_

"_Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil!"  
_

* * *

"_Would you sail to de ends of de Earth, and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack, and him precious 'Pearl?'_

"_Aye."_

"_Aye."_

"_Aye."_

"_Yes."_

"_Aye."_

"_All right. But if you are to brave de weird, and haunted shores, at Worlds End, den, you will need a captain who knows dose waters."_

"_So tell me, what's become of my ship?"_

* * *

_"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"_

"_You haven't raised an alarm."_

"_Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"_

"_I said to myself, think like Jack."_

"_And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this? Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."_

"_I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."_

"_Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket -- avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."_

"_Who? You?"_

"_Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess."_

"_And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever?"_

"_No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."_

"_You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones."_

"_I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!"_

"_What's this for?"_

_Think like me, it'll come to you….My regards to Davy Jones!"_

"_I hate him!"_

"_Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."_

"_No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."_

…………………………………_.._

"_That debt was paid, mate, with help."_

"_You escaped!"_

"_Technically..."_

"_I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."_

"_Done."_

"_Undone."_

"_Done."_

"_Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..."_

"_King."_

"_As you command…your nibs."_

* * *

"_Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."_

"_Tia Dalama! Calypso! When the first Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was that told him how? Who was it that betrayed you?"_

"_Name him!"_

"_Davy Jones…"_

* * *

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I don't think that is the best time!"_

"_Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

"_Barbossa! Marry us!"_

"_I'm a little busy at the moment!"_

"_Barbossa NOW!!"_

_Fine then! Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..."_

"_Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"_

"_I do!"_

"_Great!"_

"_Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?"_

"_I do."_

"_As Captain I now pronounce you…you may kiss…you may kiss…JUST KISS!!"_

* * *

"_Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"_

"_Do you? Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."_

"_You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."_

"_Cruel is a matter of perspective."_

"_Is it, now?"_

…………………_._

"_Orders, sir?"_

"_You're no longer bound to the Dutchman. You're free."_

"_Aye, that's a fine thing, but, by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid...if you'll have me."_

"_On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner."_

"_Aye, Captain Turner…This ship has a purpose again, and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price for what's been done."_

"_It depends on the one day."_

* * *

"_Hello…Captain Turner."_

"_Hello Jack."_

"_Jack I just wanted to say-"_

"_You don't have to say it lad. I know, and you're welcome."_

"_Why'd you do it Jack?"_

"_Do what? What'd I do?"_

"_Make me stab the heart instead of you! You gave up the chance to be immortal to save me! Why?"_

"_Well I…I couldn't let ye die like that mate. Not after…not after all we've been through. I've gotten fond of you Will. 'Sides, you saved me life so many times I figured I owed ye one."_

"_Hmm, I suppose you did. Thank you Jack. For…for everything."_

"_William, I just wanted to say that…even after I broke into your shop, usin' you as leverage against Barbossa, ruining yer weddin', trickin' you onto the 'Dutchman', knocking you out with that oar on the Isle Cruces, leavin' you and the crew to face the Kraken alone, then goin' and kissn' yer wife, and then lockin' ye in the bring and pushin' ye over board an'…."_

"_Jack! Get to the point please!"_

"_The point is that "After all I've done to ye, and after all ye did to me, I still consider you as my best mate."_

…………………………………………………

"_Best friend Will. He said you were his best friend."_

"_I know. I must admit, I wasn't expecting him to say that. Who'd of thought! Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people, saying that I'm his best friend."_

"_Do you feel the same way about him?"_

"_Yes."_

………………………………_._

"_It's almost sunset…It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?"_

"_Yes…yes….Will!"_

"_Keep a weather-eye on the Horizon…"_

"_Will!"_

"_Elizabeth!"_

…………………………

"_What happened?" _

"_I don't know. It felt as if Davy Jones' blade was in me again."_

"_Will! Will, its there! Your heart; I can feel it beating!"_

"_The curse is broken!" _

……………………………

"_Was the waiting hard?"_

"_Yes. Sometimes I wondered if I could bear it."_

………………_.._

"_I ferried souls across the worlds, and did my best for them, and all the while I longed to turn and sail back to you."_

"_And there were times when I wanted to find a ship and sail over the horizon to find you."_

"_I used to fear you would be one of the souls needing to be ferried across."_

"_I kept your heart close to me, because I feared some mad pirate would stab it. And all our fears proved groundless, for here we are, alive."_

"_They were real enough then. But why dwell on the past? We have the whole of our future to spend together."_

"_That sounded like something Jack would say." _

"_Have you seen him at all?" _

"_Yes, a year ago. He was on some mad adventure, and looking for rum."_

"_Have you seen Barbossa?"_

"_Yes, I've seen quite a lot of him. He still part of the Brethren Court."_

"_Are you still Pirate King?"_

"_Not anymore, I resigned yesterday."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I decided to be queen instead."_

"_Queen of the Brethren Court?"_

"_No. Your queen."_

"_Then, your majesty, you must allow me to be king of your heart."_

"_I can only be your queen if you are my king."_

…………………………_._

"_Will?"_

"_Yes, my love?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you, too."_

* * *

Jack paused.

"That explains a lot." Nora said. "But I'm still confused about you too." here she turned to Regina and Megan. "How do you fit in?"

Meg sent a swift glance to Jack that said, "Don't tell her, she won't understand."

Jack nodded. He had to tell his sister, but he would change the story a little bit. He was rather good at that, after all.

* * *

_"Who's that man on the beach? Is he alright?"  
_

_"He's hurt!...Oh!"  
_

_"Good day."  
_

_"Good day. Are you all right?"  
_

_"I...I think so."  
_

_"Here, you had better come with me."  
_

_"Thank you, miss..."  
_

_"Regina"  
_

_"Will Turner."_

* * *

_"What? A man on the beach? What is he doing there? Oh, he's hurt!"  
_

_"'Ello."  
_

_"Hello."  
_

_"What's yer name 'luv?  
_

_"Megan…Meg for short."  
_

_"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
_

_"Are you alright?"  
_

_"A bit sea tossed, 'luv."  
_

_"Why don't you come with me."  
_

_"Thanks!"  
_

* * *

_"Well good bye luv."  
_

_"Good by Jack!"  
_

_"Good bye Regina. I wish I could give something to you to remember me by."  
_

_"Good bye Will, I don't think I'm going to forget you very easily."  
_

_"Here, take this anyway."  
_

_"Your necklace? But…"_

"_Take it…please?"_

"_Oh, all right. Thanks. Bye Jack. Sorry I was..."  
_

_"Never mind luv, I was worse. Sorry about that."  
_

_"That's alright Jack."  
_

_You'd make a great pirate Meg!"  
_

_"Thanks Will!"  
_

_"Do us a favor, I know its difficult for you, but try to stay out of trouble while we're gone."  
_

_"We won't!"  
_

_"And don't you get caught or get into any worse trouble then being slapped by a girl in Tortuga!"  
_

_"Keep him out of trouble Will please!"  
_

_"I'll do my best."  
_

_"Don't get Will into any more trouble, Jack please!!"  
_

_"When have I ever gotten young Mr. Turner into trouble?"  
_

_"Do you want me to count, Jack?"  
_

_"No, no that's perfectly alright luv.".  
_

_"Well we should go."  
_

_"May you always have a fair wind in your sails and a weather eye on the horizon."  
_

_"Where did you hear that?".  
_

_"I made it up."  
_

_"Oh."  
_

_"Good bye and good luck."  
_

_"Good bye."  
_

_"Keep a weather eye on the horizon!"  
_

_"We may come back, you never know!"  
_

_"We will!  
_

* * *

_"And you want to find your father ship."  
_

_"And you want us to help you."  
_

_"But you don't know where it is!"  
_

_"Ah! That's where yer wrong!"  
_

_"You know where your father's treasure is?"  
_

_"Uh…no, but there is a map that one of the survivors drew, that happens to lead to the exact location of the shipwreck. Unfortunately, it has fallen into the hands of me stepfather Richard who I am not lookin' forward to see again…"  
_

_"So, you want us to help you find this map that will help you find your father's treasure?"  
_

_"That I would promise to share with all of ye! Considerin', that is, if you are willin' to help."  
_

_"I will!"  
_

_"Me too!"  
_

_"Count me in…"  
_

_"All right! You win! I'll go."  
_

_"Wonderful! We'll start making the preparations in the morning."  
_

* * *

"And that's the whole story." Jack finished with a sigh. "I told you it was long." He chuckled but then stopped when he noticed Regina yawning in the corner. She immediately stopped as Jack glared at her.

Nora was silent. At last she said, "So you want to find father's ship?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I do."

* * *

**_Wow...man that chapter was LONG! Kinda boring too...sorry about that! :p  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_This was a fun chapter to write...I love introducing new characters!_**

* * *

Chapter 16  
"Jack, can you please sit down?" Regina asked for the fifth time.

"Yeah Jack," Meg agreed "You're making me dizzy."

"Not to mention you might make a hole in the floor by pacing back and forth like that," Will added.

"But I think of plans better when I'm on my feet, mate!" Jack countered.

"Then do it without walking around the room!" Elizabeth cried.

"I'm afraid I can't obliged ye, luv." Jack retorted and kept pacing.

"Enough!" Nora suddenly exclaimed, exasperated.

Everyone was startled. Jack slowly slunk over to a chair and sat down. He knew her sister had a temper, and he didn't want to get her upset.

"Thank you," Nora sighed "Now," she continued "If you all listen, I think I have a way to get the map."

"You do?" the others asked.

Nora nodded.

"Yes," she turned to Meg and Regina "And I need your girls' help to do it."

"Us?" Meg and Regina said in unison.

"Yes," Nora smiled "You're my stepfather's new maids!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Meg stopped "Hold up, his maids?"

"Well, how else are you going to be able to get inside the house?"

"But we can't even keep our own rooms clean!" Regina countered "How are we supposed to keep a big old mansion spotless?"

"You two won't have to lift a finger!" Nora laughed "It's just…" she stopped.

"What?" Jack said anxiously "What?"

"It's just that," Nora started again turning to her brother "These two are the least likely to go and do something like getting the map back."

"Then what about us?" Jack cried "What are Liz, Will and I supposed to do?"

"My friend David, he's the stable boy at the mansion. I'll talk to him about the plan."

Jack gave his sister a warning look.

"Don't worry Jack," Nora assured him "You and the others can trust him. He hates Danforth just as much as me."

"Very well," Jack mumbled crossing his arms "Continue sis."

"As I was saying, he'll keep you, Elizabeth, and Will hidden in the stables until we get the map. We can make our get away on horseback, then down to the harbor."

"Wait," Jack said "Our get away? You think you and yer stable boy friend are commin' with us?"

"Jonathan Robert Carter!" Meg cried "Don't you dare think, even for a second, that you're gonna leave your long-lost, recently found, sister behind! Don't you remember a word of what you said to me that night? You told me you missed Nora like crazy and that you would do anything to see her again! And you also said that once you find her, you're not leaving her alone again!"

"Phew!" Regina whispered under her breath, "What a speech!"

"I did?" Jack asked.

Meg glowered at her uncle.

Jack gulped, but then thought back to the night inside the Turner's home….

"I did say that…" he said to himself. He turned to his sister. "I did say that," he repeated "and I meant it."

Nora grinned and hugged her brother.

* * *

"Ugh," Meg groaned tugging at her long skirt "I don't see why we have to wear such frilly dresses….we're supposed to be maids for goodness sakes, not rich landowners!"

"Have some patience, Meg! Believe me, it'll be worth it," Regina assured her adjusting the lace cap on top her head.

"I hope so," Meg sighed "I wanna get out of this skirt and back into my breeches as soon as possible!"

"Like I said," Regina repeated "It'll be worth it."

Just then, a knock was heard on the girl's bedroom door.

"I'll get it," Meg stated, and opened the door to reveal Jack, now dressed once again in his pirate-garb, leaning in the doorframe.

"Nice dress," he mused with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny Jack," Meg said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Glad to see you back to your old self."

"Tell me about it!" Jack sighed "That lacy cravat was this close to chocking me!"

Meg laughed.

"So, what did you need?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm just here to tell ye we're all set to go, so, whenever you two are ready."

"We're ready," Regina said coming up behind her friend.

"Yeah," Meg nodded "The sooner we get going, the sooner I can get outta this dress!"

"Oh brother…" Regina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed "You're just showing yourself to be truly Jack's niece, that's all…you're a total tomboy!"

"I am not a total tomboy!" Meg countered as they walked downstairs "Have you seen the color of my room? It's pink! Bright pink! And so are my pillows and my blanket and my curtains! And what about my make-up? I can't live without my make-up! I am a total girly-girl! Not to mention," Meg added "my choice in movies is a bit different than yours."

"It is not! I like almost all the same ones you do!"

"Yeah, except for all the mushy films," Meg scoffed "You hate romantic, sappy, lovey-dovey stuff! Let's face it Reggi, you're the tomboy. Not me."

Regina was about to protest, when someone else spoke up first.

"What are you two talking about?"

The girls turned to face a very amused Will standing outside the inn door.

"Uh…." Both girls started "You don't wanna know."

Will grinned. "I didn't think so."

"Where's Nora?" Meg asked.

"She went on ahead to let her friend know we were coming," Elizabeth answered, joining the group.

"Well in that case," Jack said walking past the girls, then turned to face his companions "We better get a move on mates. We don't want to keep 'em waiting!"

* * *

"Look Nora, I don't know about this…"

"David, will you just calm down?" Nora assured her friend "You can trust me. And you can trust my brother and his friends."

"Well he better sis," a voice said from behind them "'Cause I'm the only he can trust to get you two outta here."

Both Nora and the light-haired stable boy turned to find Jack leaning in the doorway of the barn with others standing behind him.

Nora grinned and ran over to her brother; David following close behind.

"David," she said gesturing towards Jack "This is my brother Jonathan. Otherwise known as Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow 'luv," he corrected her.

"Oh right, sorry, _Captain Jack Sparrow."_ She said grinning teasingly at her brother.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook David's hand.

"Nice to meet ya mate."

"Likewise, Captain Sparrow," the stable boy answered, "I'm David. David Keis."

Meg gasped and grabbed onto her friend's arm.

"Regina…." Meg started but Regina cut her off.

"I know! That's you're…."

"Whoa….scary," Meg said in a whisper "I mean, it's cool but, seeing my great grandparents together like this, it's so weird!"

"Well it's wonderful to make you're acquaintance mate," Jack was saying "As my sis said, I'm Jack. And these are my companions." He gestured to the others "This is my best mate, Will and his bonny lass, Elizabeth."

"Pleasure to meet you," Will said shaking David's hand.

"You too."

"This is my cousin Regina," Will said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello," Regina said with a smile.

David smiled back.

"And this lovely young lady," Jack said placing both his hands on Meg's shoulders "Is my very good friend Megan. Meg for short."

"Hi," Meg said rather shyly "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"What's the matter with you?" Jack whispered "You're usually never this shy around anyone."

"He's different Jack!" Meg said "He's….he's family!"

"Huh?"

"That's my great grandfather! He's the one Nora's gonna marry! Remember my book? His name was in it next to Nora's! It's thanks to them that I'm here right now…."

Jack's head was spinning. Why didn't he think of that before?! He knew Nora was the reason Meg was alive but…

"Whoa," Jack said shaking his head.

"Jonathan?" Nora asked seeing her brother holding his head. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he nodded "Just had a bit of a shock that's all…."

"From what?" Will asked.

"Uh," Meg butt in "You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Yeah mate," Jack agreed "You're 'ead would be spinnin' too if ye knew!"

"Knew what?" persisted Elizabeth.

"Probably got confused by his own logic, that's all." Will said with an amused grin.

"Will!" Meg cried, "He did not! He..."

"Um, I hate to be a nudge," Regina interrupted "but shouldn't we get a move on? I'm sure Richard is wondering where his "new maids" are."

"She's right," Elizabeth agreed "You should go."

"I suppose so," Meg said and walked over to the door where Regina and Nora were waiting, but not before she shot a parting glare at Will.

"You three will remember to stay out of sight, right?" Regina asked before leaving.

"I'll think we'll manage," Will said smiling. "It's you we're worried about." He grinned at Meg. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah," Jack nodded "Try not to get caught girls. You especially Nora. I wouldn't want anythin' to happen to you."

"The soft side of Jack Sparrow," Regina chuckled "I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

Meg had to laughed. So did Nora.

"Don't worry Jack," she said hugging her brother "I'll make sure we stay out of trouble."

"It was nice meeting you David," Meg said to the stable boy.

"Nice to meet you too," he answered.

Meg smiled as they walked out of the stable. She turned and looked back at David, then at Nora, then back at David. A tavern maid and a stable boy. Who would have thought?

* * *

"Now remember, girls," Nora whispered as they entered the house, "The map is in the study. Richard will never let you alone in it to dust, unless I create a distraction. When that happens, get the map and wait for me in the library. We'll make our way out from there. We have to do this quickly so we can get out by sundown at the latest. Oh, and stay away from Danforth's butler, Gerard. He knows about the map. If he finds out what we're doing….well, you know."

The girls nodded, both too nervous to talk. As they walked into a passageway, Regina suddenly stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Meg demanded.

"I can't put on an English accent!" Regina whispered in horror.

Meg stared at her. "I forgot!"

Nora looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Meg thought quickly. _'Nora doesn't know about us, so I can't really explain. Guess it's time to put my Jack-ish like skills to some good use.'  
_

"What Regina means," she said, turning to Nora, "Is that she's not from here and Richard will guess that from her accent."

Regina nodded.

"Well, we'll just tell him that, then." Nora said, still a bit puzzled.

"Or we could just pretend that I can't talk." Regina suggested.

Meg's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Regina, you are a genius!" she cried. "He'll never suspect anything from you which means he'll probably let you alone in the study."

"But will she'll be able to do it?" Nora asked "Keep quiet for that long, I mean?"

"Oh yes, I can do it." Regina said.

"Right." Nora sighed and lead the way to where they would meet Richard.

"Ka-plunk!" both girls giggled.

Soon they came to the main entrance of the huge house. (Nora had taken them in the back way.)

Nora left them standing there, and went to find Richard. The girls waited with beating hearts. Suddenly there was a step to their right. They swung around, and there was Richard in the doorway; Nora standing close behind him.

* * *

**_Hehe...-insert evil character's theme music here-  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay...interesting fact about this chapter. I wrote it on my aunt's laptop, in a hotel room, in Florida._**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hello ladies."

Both girls turned to face none other than Richard Danforth himself. He was a tall man with a hard, chiseled out face. His eyes were mean and black. Megan and Regina both forced a smile and curtsied politely.

"Good afternoon sir," Meg said quietly.

"Names please," Richard demanded.

"Meg sir," she replied in her British accent.

"Hmm," Richard said "Interesting…is that short for something?"

"Yes sir," Meg nodded "Me…Margaret. It's short for Margaret."

"And you age, miss?"

"I just turned 19 on the tenth of December sir."

"Very good," Richard turned to Regina "and you?" he asked "What name do you go by?"

Regina remained quiet.

"Regina sir," Meg answered "She's my elder sister."

"I'm sure she could have answered that question herself," Richard said sharply.

Meg hesitated, but replied just the same. This time, however, she zapped herself into "Jack-mode."

"Would, if she could My Lord," she said.

Richard gave her a puzzled, and very annoyed, glance.

"You see sir," Meg continued "My poor sister has, unfortunately, lost the ability to speak."

"Can't talk you say?" Richard quirked an eyebrow.

"No," Meg said with a sigh, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not."

"How long has she been like this?" Richard asked.

"Oh, quite a while," Meg said sadly "She received a bad case of laryngitis when she was just a lass. Her voice never returned to her after she recovered. The doctors fear that she will never speak again." she sniffled a little and pretended to wipe away a tear from her eye.

Richard turned to Regina.

"I beg the young lady's pardon," he said with some sympathy. "I had no idea."

Regina smiled apologetically, and wished very much that she could kick Megan. _'She's going to spoil everything and make me laugh if she's not careful!'_ she thought.

Richard continued.

"I'm sure your parents were…"

"Oh I'm afraid our parents passed away before the incident occurred," Meg interrupted, "A…a carriage accident." she sniffled again and even pretended to cry a little. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, hoping she could keep a straight face.

"Both of them?" Danforth gasped rather shocked.

"Yes," Meg nodded sadly.

"To lose one parent, Miss, may be regarded as a misfortune," Richard said with no tone in his voice "to lose both looks like…carelessness."

Meg kept quiet, but inside she was yelling every insult she could think of at Danforth's comment.

"Do you have any other relations?" Richard asked.

"No," Meg replied as politely as she could possibly be "That's why we came here for employment. Nora said you needed maids, so here we are."

"Very well," Richard sighed and then called for his butler. "My butler, Gerard, will give you a tour of the house so you'll get better acquainted with your surroundings."

"You called sir?"

"Ah Gerard," Richard walked over to his butler "I'd like you to take these two young ladies on a tour of the mansion. Seeing as they are going to be our new maids, they need to know every inch of this place."

"Very good sir," Gerard turned to the girls "This way please."

Meg, Regina, and Nora followed Gerard to the main hall.

"Not you Nora," Richard cried grabbing a hold of her wrist "We need to talk."

Nora gave him a panicked look.

"Don't worry Nora," Richard assured her with a small grin "It will only take a minute."

Nora nodded and followed her stepfather into his study.

"That girl," Richard said closing the door to his study "She reminds me of someone."

"Who sir?" Nora asked quietly.

"Your brother."

"Jonathan?" Nora asked trying to remain calm "I…I don't see any resemblance."

"Well I do," Richard snapped.

Nora winced and stayed quiet.

"Her…manner," Richard continued as he paced around the room "and….her way with words. It's the same way your brother used to talk." he sat down at his desk "I don't trust her, or that silent sister of hers."

"I'm sure they are both harmless sir…"

"Harmless or not," Richard butted in "I want you to keep a close eye on both them."

Nora nodded. The tone in Richard's voice made her uneasy, and she did not want to get on his bad side.

"You may tell those two to come here after Gerard is done showing them the house."

"Yes sir," Nora curtsied and left the room.

* * *

"Ah," Nora said finally locating Meg and Regina in the parlor "There you two are." she noticed that Gerard wasn't around "The tour is done I take it?"

"Yeah," Meg said "I never realized how big this place is!"

"And I never realized how hard it is to keep my mouth shut!" Regina exclaimed finally able to speak.

"What did Danforth want?" Meg asked.

"He suspects something," Nora said "He told me you remind him of Jack."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear," she said sarcastically "I wonder why he would say that?"

"Oh cut it out!" Meg said rather annoyed. "That's not important right now! What is important is that Richard suspects something, so we have to get that map out as soon as possible!"

"Well," Nora said "then I suggest that you go down to his office. Danforth is waiting for you both. As soon as you're both inside, I'll create a distraction to you two can get the map."

The girls nodded. Their plan was now underway!

* * *

"You wanted to see us sir?" Meg asked as Regina and her walked into the study.

"Ah yes," Richard looked up from his desk. "I hope the tour was enjoyable."

"Yes, very much My Lord," Meg nodded "You have a lovely home."

"Yes well…."

Richard didn't finish. A loud clatter, a shriek, and shouted curses cut him off.

"What on Earth was that?" Richard exclaimed rather angry.

He bolted up out of his chair, ran out of the room and down the hall.

Meg and Regina didn't wait a second longer. They flew around the room, looking everywhere for the right map.

"What does it look like?!" Regina cried skimming through the papers on Danforth's desk.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Meg cried back.

"Well, I thought Jack might have said something to you, seeing he's your uncle!"

"Well he didn't, okay?!"

Suddenly, Meg stopped short when she came across a map of the Caribbean hanging on the wall.

"Hold on," Meg said getting a better look at the map. As she did so, she noticed small red X's scattered about the different islands.  
"One in Port Royale, one in Nassau, one in England…wait a second!" Meg cried "These X's! They're all places that Jack has been since he got branded! Danforth must have known that Jack was still alive long before Nora did!"

"He knew Jack turned pirate all along…" Regina muttered to herself.

"I wonder…." Meg lifted up the map and…"Ha! There's something else under here!" Meg tore off the top map and took down the other map hiding behind it.

"This is it," Meg said with a triumphant grin

"How do you know?" Regina asked.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Because it says so right here, silly!" Meg said exasperated pointing on a spot on the map.

"Oh."

"Come on," Meg rolled the map up and stuck it securely under her arm. "Let's get outta here before Danforth comes back."

They turned to leave but stopped, dead in their tracks. There, blocking there path, was Gerard, Richard's evil butler.

"Going somewhere girls?" he asked sinisterly.

Both girls remained silent.

"Why don't you just hand over that document," Gerard continued "Then we can all go home?"

_'Golly!'_ Regina thought _'Never thought I'd here __him__ quote National Treasure!'  
_

"No!" Meg cried "We'll never give it to you! This treasure rightfully belongs to Jack and Nora! Not a…selfish, pompous, all ready rich landowner and his man servant!"

Gerard glared at Meg and lunged forward but before he could lay a hand on her, Nora suddenly appeared behind Gerard and struck him on the head with a candlestick. Gerard collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Immediately, the girls darted out of the room. They ran down the hall but had to rush into a corner to hide as they saw Richard returning to his study.

"What happened here?!" They heard Richard cry as he saw his butler slowly coming to.

"The map," Gerard answered "They stole it. They know Sparrow's alive!"

"Blast! I know I didn't trust that girl!"

"There's more," Gerard continued "Nora knows too. She's the one who knocked me out."

"That little vixen!" Richard spat. "She'll pay for this! Sound the alarm! I don't want them leaving this house!"

Meg, Regina, and Nora had heard enough. They bolted out of their hiding place and made a dash for the door.

"There they go!" They heard Richard shout "Don't let them get away!"

"Bugger!" Meg said under her breath.

"Now what, Captain Brilliant?" Regina asked as they flew down another hallway.

"I'm working on it!" Meg cried back.

"Well work harder!" Nora cried.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Meg slid into another corner "In here! We gotta loose them!"

The other two slid in behind her just as a house maid, three foot men, and a black servant that Gerard had grabbed when he was chasing them, ran passed their hiding place.

"They're gone," Nora was about to walk out when Meg held her back.

"No, wait!" Meg whispered "Last man."

At that moment Gerard ran passed the hiding place. Meg peeked her head out the corner after he passed.

"They're gone." Meg, Regina and Nora snuck back out into the hall.

"How'd you know about him?" Regina whispered, as they tip-toed into an empty room.

"Robin Hood," Meg answered "Never know when some of his logic could come in handy."

All three jumped when they heard the household stop and start running back to where they had been.

"We got to distract them somehow," Nora whispered "We're never going to get out of here if we don't."

"Nora's right," Regina nodded "We should split up."

"Good idea," Meg nodded raising the map up as an agreeing gesture.

The sound of the pursuers came closer.

"All right, Nora and you will go out the back," Regina said.

"What about you?" Nora asked.

"I'm the fastest runner here," Regina explained "I'll lead them away from you guys and out the front door."

"Right," Meg nodded with a grin.

Regina grinned back.

"Meet ya at the stables," Regina said.

"Be careful!" Nora warned.

"I'll try." Regina replied ginning and darted out of the room. The pursuers saw her and gave chase.

As soon as they had passed, Meg and Nora slipped out of the room, and ran on tip-toes through back passages, down the back stairs, and into the kitchen. The cook was grumbling about something and didn't notice them run through. There was a door in the kitchen that led into the stable yard. Meg and Nora flew through it and rushed down to the stables where Will, Elizabeth, Jack and David waited for them.

"That was fast!" cried Jack as Meg handed him the map, panting. "Yer sure it's the right one, 'luv?"

"Jack!" Meg cried.

"Sorry 'luv."

"Come on! We've got to go!" cried Elizabeth, who was already on her horse.

Jack pulled Meg up behind him, and David helped Nora onto her horse.

Suddenly, Will noticed somebody was missing.

"What about Regina? I won't leave without her!"

"Remember the code, mate!" Jack replied. "She's fallen behind."

"Hang the code, Jack!" Elizabeth cried horrified.

"And she hasn't fallen behind." Meg retorted. "She's got the whole household running after her, so Nora and me could have a chance to escape with your bloody map!"

"We're not leaving without her, Jack." Will told him sternly.

"Fine." Jack said sulkily. "We'll wait five minutes and then we have to go."

The others agreed, and settled down to wait.

* * *

Meg, Nora, and Elizabeth were nervous. Two minutes had passed and still no sign of Regina. They kept looking anxiously at the door, and saying things like, "I hope she's alright" and "Will she make it?" and "Where is she?" until Jack finally cried, "Ladies! Will you please shut it!?" They did.

Suddenly, Nora cried, "Where's David?"

"He's gone back into the house to look for Regina." Jack said in an exasperated voice.

"How do you know?" Nora demanded.

"I told 'im to." Jack retorted. "If ye all weren't so worried you might 'a noticed."

"I hope they're..." began Nora, but stopped as she saw Jack glance at her.

Meanwhile, Regina was leading a mad chase around the house. Richard's people picked up more and more as they went along, until almost the whole household was after her. If the situation hadn't been more serious, Regina would have enjoyed herself. She kept knocking vases in front of them, cutting corners sharply, and knocking down pieces of furniture that would send the people in front flying. Finally, she knocked a whole suit of armor over and the whole crowd except Richard fell on top of it or each other. Seeing her chance, she darted down the back stairway, hoping to lose them. But as she reached a turn in the stairs, she heard feet clattering after her. She doubled her speed, praying she could get away in time. Suddenly she tripped, and stumbled forward. She put a hand out to stop herself and felt another hand clasp it. Startled, she looked up to find David standing in front of her.

"Come on, this way!" he whispered and pulled her after him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and ran down the hallway. Whoever was chasing them was catching up. Suddenly, David pulled Regina into a room with a door at the far end. He threw this open and Regina found herself and David running up another stair case. (The chasing feet ran passed the room.) They came to the hallway that she, Meg, and Nora had first run down. They ran down this, down the front stairs, and finally, out the front door without anyone seeing them. They bolted round the house and into the stable yard just as Jack was saying they couldn't wait another minute.

"Time to go!" Meg cried joyfully as she saw them.

Will cantered up and pulled Regina onto his horse behind him. David ran to open the gate, just as Richard and his household poured out of the back door.

"Hurry!" he cried.

"David!" Nora cried, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, "There's no time! Now go!" he slapped her horse and it ran out of the gate.

Jut then, Richard ran up. He jumped to grab Nora's bridle, but David stuck out his foot, tripping Richard into the muddy slush on the cold ground. Jack's company passed safely through and were gone towards the hills by the time Gerard and the rest arrived at the gate.

Meanwhile, Richard rose from the mud looking grim.

"So you're in it to, are you?" He asked David and nodded to Gerard.

The butler grabbed the boy's collar and held him before Richard. Richard glared at him and without warning, punched him in the stomach. David doubled up in pain, but Gerard jerked him back up. Richard punched him again, this time in the mouth.  
Nora had turned her horse around and saw what was happening.

"Jack!" she cried.

"What is it?" He asked pulling his horse up short.

"David! Richard's going to kill him!"

Jack looked, and saw Richard was pulling out a gun.

"Stay here!" He cried to his companions, and rode back towards the stable yard.

Richard heard him coming and turned around. He gasped as he saw Jack ride in.

"Danforth!" Jack said, "Leave 'im alone. It's me ye want, remember?"

* * *

**_Duh-dumm! Jack to the rescue!  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay...last little update before bed...hope you like it!**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Jack jumped down off of the horse and made his way over to his stepfather; his sword clutched in his right hand.

Richard grinned and pointed his pistol at David. Jack, to Richard's complete confusion, did the same.

"You want the boy dead?" Richard asked.

"Yes." Jack replied promptly, "In fact, mate, if you kill him, that killing of him, will find you finding me, inevitably, and promptly, thanking you for the favor that I would detect you would be executing for me in killing and/or slaying (which by the way is the same thing) the whelp who is essaying in loving making to me sister. Savvy?"  
Richard looked confused. "You want the boy dead?" he asked again.  
Jack looked hurt. "I just got done telling you, mate, if you kill him, that killing of him, will find you finding me, inevitably, and promptly thanking you for the favor that I would detect..."

"Enough!" cried Richard, taking his pistol away from David's head and advancing on Jack.

Jack immediately swung around, knocked Gerard on the side of his head, threw David on the ground behind him, and pointed his pistol at Richard. Richard stopped and smiled.

"So, Jack. You would shoot you own stepfather?" he asked slowly.

"No, I wouldn't." Jack replied and dropped his pistol on the ground. "But," he said, drawing his sword, "I would kill him."

Richard laughed, and slowly, with relish, raised his pistol at Jack. Before, he could do anything, however, Jack darted forward and slashed Richards hand with his sword. With a cry of pain, Richard dropped the gun. Jack picked it up and tossed it aside. He turned with a shrug and an innocent smile on Richard. Richard glared.

"Very well. We'll fight then. But I warn you, Jack Sparrow, as you now call yourself, I've been waiting for this day. I've practiced everyday, so that when I met you, I could kill you." He drew his sword.

"You know mate," Jack said thoughtfully, "I knew another man who did that and we ended up best friends."

Richard laughed. "There's no fear of that here, is there."

"No there isn't." Jack replied.

The swords met with a clash.

Meanwhile, Meg, who had been on the horse behind Jack the whole time, jumped off and ran towards David. He was slowly sitting up.

"Here, let me help you." Megan gave him her arm and helped him to his feet.

"Now let's get out of here, before Gerard wakes up."

"But what about Jack?" David asked.

"Don't worry about him," Meg assured him helping him onto the horse "He can look out for himself. But we can do this for him."

She walked over to Gerard, who was just opening his eyes, and banged him on the head with her sword hilt.  
"There," she said, "Now he won't give Jack any trouble."

She climbed up behind David and they rode out to where the others were breathlessly watching Jack and Richard duel.

Jack was on top of an up-turned bucket, dodging Richard repeated attempts to slash his feet. Finally he jump off and kicked the bucket under Richard's feet. Richard fell heavily, and Jack ran towards the gate. Turning suddenly, he caught Richard by surprise and slashed his cheek. Richard reeled back a pace and Jack kicked the loose slush, and mud in his face. Cursing, Richard attacked with angry speed. Jack was slowly forced back towards the stables, as Richard strokes became swift and more assured. Jack dodged an aim at his head and darted into one of the empty stalls, banging the door behind him. Richard was right behind him, however, and Jack found himself cornered in the stall, fighting furiously. Then Richard's sword slashed down his cheek and Jack stumbled forward. But he stumbled sideways, and Richard's sword, which was aimed at his heart, missed and hit the wall behind. Thrown of balance, Richard tumbled into the wall, and tripped Jack, who was trying to crawl out. They rolled around for a few minutes, both not knowing exactly what was happening, and stopped by the open door, with Richard on top. Jack froze, and Richard grinned. He grabbed Jack's throat and started to choke him. Jack gasped for air and wondered why on earth he hadn't stabbed the heart of Davy Jones. His fingers clawed the ground and suddenly came in contact with his sword. He grabbed it, but he was too dizzy to do anything more. All of a sudden Richard let go and stood up. Jack lay back gasping, wondering if he had died. He looked up to see Richard standing very stiffly with a pistol pointed at his head. Will was holding the pistol and looking very grim.

_'Oh,'_ thought Jack, _'that's why.'_

He grinned at Will and slowly stood up.

"You have my permission to shoot him, William." He said.

Will lowered the pistol. "Sorry, Jack." He said, "This is your fight. I just wasn't going to let you die like that."

"Oh," said Jack, "So you'll let me die some other way then?"

Will didn't answer. Instead, he picked up Richard's sword and tossed it to him. Then he walked away. Richard looked at his sword, at Jack, and then at the retreating Will.

Suddenly he yelled and started forward, knocked Will off his feet, and raised his sword. But Jack was right behind him. With a flick of his wrist he sent Richard's sword flying.

"Will's right, Danforth, this is my fight." Jack said. "Don't blame him for what I've done."

He helped Will to his feet. "I wasn't going to let you die like that, mate." he said with a grin. Will nodded and ran out of the gate.

Richard picked up his sword, "Now we finish this, Sparrow. And no one will help you this time."

The sword clashed once more.

Jack and Richard fought furiously, going from one of the stables to another, knocking over buckets, scaring horses and giving each other no quarter. Then suddenly, Jack tripped, and tumbled backwards. Richard was on to of him at once. Jack dodged the blow meant for his heart and felt the blade pierce his shoulder. He shuddered and stabbed upwards. His sword met flesh, he heard a gasp, and felt Richard fall heavily beside him. Painfully, Jack rolled over and saw Richard dead on the ground beside him. He heard feet running towards him and heard Megan's voice saying, "Jack! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack said rather dazed and stood up. Will, Elizabeth, David, Nora, Regina and Megan were all standing around him. Suddenly he smiled.

"So where are the three cheers for 'ole Jack?" he asked. "I won!"

"Oh Jack!" Nora cried and flung her arms around him.

"Careful 'luv." Jack gasped.

"Jack, your shoulder!" Nora cried.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Right as rain 'luv. Its just a scratch."

"No it's not, Jack." Elizabeth said. "Come on. Lets get it taken care of."

"Whatever you say 'luv." Jack murmured.

He stumbled. Will held out his arm and Jack took it a little hesitantly. Regina and Meg smiled secretly.

"Good old Jack." Regina murmured unexpectedly.

Meg looked at her.

"What?" Regina demanded.

"Nothing." Meg answered.

As they went through the gate, they saw Gerard was slowly sitting up . David picked up Richard's pistol and banged him on the head. Gerard collapsed without a sound.

"He's going to have an awful head ache when he wakes up." Regina said.

"If he wakes up." Meg added.

"Did you really want to shoot me?" David asked Jack.

"'Course not, boy. I was just trying to confuse Danforth." Jack replied, sounding hurt.

"He's very good at that." Elizabeth said.

Will laughed and Jack looked injured.

Will stopped and placed his arm around Jack's good shoulder.

"Come on Captain Sparrow," he said to his friend "We've got your father's ship to find!"

"Aye Captain Turner," Jack grinned "that we do."

They both smiled and went to catch up with the others.

* * *

**_Okay, everyone! You know what to do! Love ya all!_**

**_Princess_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AHHHHH! OMG, I am SO SORRY for not updating! Bad Meg! Bad bad BAD! Ok...I'll post the remaining chapters that Regina and I have written as a make up for my VERY LONG delay!!_**

* * *

Chapter 19

It was some time later. The part had come to the decision of waiting until nightfall before returning to the _'Pearl.'_

"But where are we going to stay until then?" Regina has asked.

"She's right," Meg added "Danforth's entire staff saw what happened! It won't be long before they come looking for us."

"Well, I know some place we could go," Nora had said.

"Where?" Everyone else had asked anxiously.

"There's a small hunting lodge, not far from here, that David and I snuck away to ever now-and-again."

"We can rest up there," David had added "And take a look at your arm Jack."

Jack had agreed, and with Nora and David in the lead, they lead the others to their special hide-away.

Upon arriving at the cabin, large flakes of snow began to fall.

"The snow will cover our tracks," Will had pointed out "We'll be safe here."

The cabin was quite comfortable. It had a small living room, dining area, kitchen, and bedroom. It even had a stable for the horses.

It was now nearly 6 o'clock. Will had gone out to help David take care of the horses, Nora and Elizabeth were busy in the kitchen, and Regina, Meg and Jack were in the living room. Regina was occupying one of the couches by the fireplace; a blanket wrapped around herself and her nose buried in a book. Megan and Jack were on the other sofa. Meg had insisted on cleaning Jack's arm and was now trying the keep the pirate from squirming.

"Oh for pity's sake Jack!" Meg exclaimed "Stop fidgeting will you?"

"But Meg!" Jack whined "It bloody 'urts!"

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt so bloody much if you'd just sit still!" Meg fumed.

"Fine..." Jack grumbled.

"Thank you," Meg sighed a rather annoyed with her uncle.

She placed the wet cloth on Jack's arm. He winced.

"Sorry," Meg said with an apologetic smile "But it's gonna hurt a lot more if I don't clean it."

Jack nodded.

"I know 'luv," he answered with a grin.

Just then they heard a small chuckle from the other side of the room.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so amusing Miss Regina?" Meg asked her friend teasingly.

"Oh nothing," Regina shrugged innocently "It's just, last time we were in this situation, Jack was the one playing doctor!"

Meg and Jack shared a sheepish grin as they remember the encounter with the pool from their last adventure.

Just then, Will and David walked into the house. At the same time, Nora poked her head around the corner and called out "Dinner's ready!"

"Oh good!" Jack exclaimed jumping up from the couch "I'm starved!"

"Whoa, not so fast Captain Sparrow!" Meg cried pulling Jack back on the sofa "I'm not done bandaging your arm!"

"But Meg..." Jack whined again.

"Don't worry Jack," Regina said with an evil grin "We'll save something for you!"

Jack scowled as Will chuckled.

* * *

"So," Regina asked as they sat down to dinner "How are we going to get back to the ship?"

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, we can't exactly sneak through the streets of London dressed the way we are." Regina pointed out. "By the way, did you bring my other clothes with you, Elizabeth? The maid's dress I'm wearing is very itchy!"

"Yes, They're in the bedroom on the bed." Elizabeth answered her, then added, "You're right about our clothes. Even if it is dark, there will be people out on the streets, and we do look rather conspicuous."

"But, you said the Black Pearl is in London." David protested. "The only way to get to her is by going through London."

"Couldn't we disguise?" asked Nora.

"We don't have anything to disguise into." Will told her. "We left everything in the stables."

"We could take the ally ways and back streets." David suggested.

"But seven people dressed as pirates sneaking through the back streets of London, is rather suspicious looking." Elizabeth said.

"Especially since we have Jack with us." Regina said mischievously as Jack and Meg walked in the room. "Anyone could tell he was a pirate from a mile away."

"And so they would turn and run!" Jack replied triumphantly. "Where as with you, being dressed as a girl pirate in a skirt, they would think you were a spy and immediately give chase!"

Regina gave him an annoyed look while Megan laughed.

"By the way," Jack continued as he sat down. "Meg was telling my how unromantic you are. And she also mentioned how your name means "queen" in Latin."

"What does that have to do with anything, Jack?" Regina demanded.

Instead of answering, Jack cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_A more unromantic person, there never has been seen,_

_then her who's name in Latin, is translated to queen!"_

There was a pause when he finished. Then everyone reacted. Megan laughed hysterically, Elizabeth tried to cover her smile with her napkin, David and Nora looked very confused, Will looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or get angry and Regina turned very red. Jack looked very pleased with himself.

Finally, Will said,

"Did you make that up, Jack?"

Jack bowed.

"It was terrible!" Elizabeth said, getting control over her face.

Jack scowled.

"It was funny!" Meg gasped.

Jack smiled.

"Why did you make it up?" Will demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know." Regina muttered.

Before Jack could answer, David asked,

"Is there a feud going on between Regina and Jack that Nora and I don't know about?"

Will, Elizabeth, and Meg, all said, "yes!" while Regina and Jack both cried, "no!".

"Is there or isn't there?" Nora asked.

"Well..." began Megan.

"Yes, there is, sort of." Regina interrupted her. "I mean, we did sword fight once and we like to well...make fun of each other but, I thought we had stopped, Jack?"

"I just couldn't resist 'luv." Jack grinned.

Regina grinned back.

David looked at Nora for an explanation, but she shrugged.

"What are our plans then for getting back the Pearl?" he asked after a moments pause.

"Couldn't the Pearl sail somewhere along the coast and we could pick her up there?" Elizabeth asked.

David nodded. "She could do that."

"But we'd have to send a message to her." Jack pointed out.

"We could send someone out to the Pearl and tell them where to go..." began Megan.

"...then they come back here and we all go out to join her." Regina finished.

"But who will go?" Nora asked. "None of us look like civilians."

"You mean normal civilians." Megan corrected her.

"I'll go." Will unexpectedly volunteered.

"Will, you look like a pirate." Elizabeth cautioned him.

"Especially with that earring." Regina agreed. "And your bandana."

"I'll take them off." Will said, "And I don't look that much like a pirate when its dark."

"I think its an excellent idea!" Jack exclaimed. "William can go, tell Gibbs where to take the _'Pearl'_..."

"Where is he going to take the '_Pearl'_?" Meg asked.

"He can take her a couple miles north, up the cost." David said, "There's a place not too far from here where he can land. It's the first place on the cost he'll come to where he can take the '_Pearl'_ ashore."

"Right." Will said.

Regina and Meg smiled but said nothing.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "Will, will tell Gibbs where to go, come back here, and we'll all sneak out together to join the '_Pearl'_, and I for one will be incredibly happy to be back aboard ship!"

"Right." everyone chorused.

"Ka-plunck!" Meg and Regina whispered.

* * *

"Gibbs, let me on board! Its Will." Will called quietly up towards the deck of the '_Pearl'_.

He had made it through the streets of London with out being noticed, and was now at the _'Black_ _Pearl'_. Hardly anyone was on the harbor, and for that Will was grateful. A head appeared over the railing and Gibbs signaled to Will to come aboard. As Will climbed onto the deck, Gibbs whispered,

"Where's Jack and Elizabeth and the two girls? Don't tell me they all fell behind."

"No." Will whispered back, "They're waiting for me. Gibbs, Jack wants you to sail the Pearl up along the cost to where we can meet you. There's a place some miles north of here. He said it would be the first place you could bring the Pearl ashore. We'll be waiting for you there."

"Aye, aye, Mr. Turner." Gibbs saluted. "I hope the weather doesn't got rough as we go further along. The snows getting heavier."

"I know." Will said grimly as he climbed over the side. He didn't look forward to trudging back through a snowstorm.

"Good luck!" Gibbs called after him.

* * *

"Where is Will?" Elizabeth asked for the hundredth time.

"Lizzie," Jack said, exasperated, "Will has been through worse things than a snow storm, and survived them. I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"He should be back by now." Regina said a few minute later.

"I hope he didn't get lost." Megan added.

"Do you want me to go look for him?" David asked.

"No!" Nora cried, "We don't need two people lost."

"I'm going to look for him." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, every time you go looking for Will, something happens to either him, or you, or all of us!" cried Jack.

"That's because you've done something to one or the other of them." Regina said savagely.

"Wait!" Megan cried, "I have an idea. Jack, give me you compass, please."

"What..." began Jack.

"Oh come on, Jack just do it!"

Jack reluctantly handed his compass over. Meg handed it to Elizabeth.

"Here, you can see where Will is with it."

Elizabeth opened the compass. It pointed straight towards the door.

"He's out there, and I'm going to look for him." she said firmly.

She moved to the door, looking at the compass the whole time. She opened the door, and cannoned into Will. She screamed and fell backwards.

"Will!" everyone cried.

"Are you alright?" Will asked pulling Elizabeth to her feet.

"Yes. I was going out to find you." she explained.

"We thought you might be lost." Regina added.

"Come on, mates! Time to get back to me ship." Jack cried leading the way out. He grabbed the compass from Elizabeth as he passed her.

* * *

"I hope we get there soon." Regina said through chattering teeth. "I'm frozen."

"Tell me about it!" Meg shivered. "I can't see anything either."

"Its not supposed to snow like this in England!" Regain moaned. "Only in Minnesota."

"Wh..wh..where's Minnesota?" Nora asked.

"Its where we come from."

"Oh".

"Hurry up!" Jack called through the snow to them. "We're almost there!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Meg retorted. "I wish we had a couple of guys with us." she muttered to Regina.

"Why?" Regina asked puzzled.

"Look at Will and David." Meg said, nodding in their direction.

Both men had their arms around their sweethearts to keep them warm.

"N..n..n..no fair!" Regina shivered.

Just then, both girls felt an arm going around them. They looked up to find Jack grinning at them.

"Th...th...th..anks!" they said.

"Don't want me niece and her friend to freeze." Jack said. "We'd have the hardest time thawing you. Oh look! There's the '_Pearl'_."

They looked up to find the water in front of them and the '_Pearl'_ now once again bearing it's black sails and pirate flag, rocking not too far of shore. Gibbs was in a boat with a lantern waiting for them. They all piled gratefully in, and Pintel and Regetti rowed them to the ship.

"I hate snow." Regetti said.

"Me too." Pintel agreed.

"I like it." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." Will growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Here you are girls," Nora said handing Meg and Regina both a mug filled with hot chocolate "This will warm you up in no time."

"Thanks Nora," Meg said taking the mug.

"Yes, thanks," Regina added, also taking her mug.

It was a little while later. When the party arrived on the _'Black Pearl'_ they had all changed out of the their cold, wet clothes and were now sitting inside Jack's cabin, a mug of coca in their hands, and waiting rather impatiently for Jack to unroll the map onto his desk.

"Well Jack?" Meg asked "Are you gonna show us the map or just sit there?"

Jack rolled his eyes, pulled the long piece of parchment out from under his coat and placed it on his desk. The other all gathered around to see. It was mostly all ocean, except for a small island drawn in the bottom left hand corner.

"Have any idea where this could be?" Regina asked.

"She's right Jack," Will agreed "That particular location could be anywhere."

"Hold on," Meg pulled the map over to her and looked closer at the small island that was shown. Although the print was small she could read the words 'Isle de Marcos' writing underneath.

"de Marcos?" she quirked an eyebrow "Where is that?"

"It's a really small island near Haiti," David explained. "Most maps don't have it marked."

"But I thought you said that there wasn't any land where the ship sank," Elizabeth pointed out looking over at Jack.

"It was during a storm," Nora shrugged "Maybe they didn't see it."

"No," Meg shook her head "They should have been able to see some glimpse of it before the storm. Like with us Jack, we spotted land an hour before actually arrive at London's port."

"She's right," Will agreed "Even if the island _was_ small, someone in the crow's nest would have been able to see it."

"They would have been able to see the storm clouds too," Elizabeth added.

"So maybe," Regina started "they were sailing _towards_ the island so they could wait out the storm, but miscalculated the sailing distance and got stuck in it instead."

"But then," Nora pointed out "shouldn't have more men survived? I mean, if there was land nearby…"

"True 'luv," Jack interrupted "But storms are more dangerous when land is nearby."

"Why's that?" David asked.

"Well," Jack shrugged "The water's more shallow, so they'd hit their heads on the bottom a lot quicker if they got tossed overboard."

"Not to mention reefs and sharp rocks," Meg added.

"Right," Jack nodded "They can rip the hulls of ships a lot faster if the water isn't as deep."

"And ships sink faster in shallower waters," Will declared "I should know," he shrugged "I've seen it."

"So," Regina asked, "Is the treasure on the land or in the ocean?"

"What does the map say?" Elizabeth asked leaning over.

"Doesn't say anything, 'luv," Jack replied.

"You mean there's no "X marks the spot" or anything?" Regina asked.

"No," Jack answered "But I know it's in the water."

"How do we get it out?" Nora asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get there, sis," Jack replied.

"What is this treasure anyway?" David asked. "I know almost nothing about it."

Jack groaned.

"I'm not going to tell the whole bloody story again."

"You don't have to Jack," Meg answered "We only have to summarize what happened."

"Then _you_ do it lass," Jack said slumping in his chair "I'm through with tellin' stories!"

"Fine," Meg huffed and turned to David. "Jack and Nora's father was a captain of a merchant ship. He was on his was back to London from the Caribbean when the storm hit and sank the ship. Only 2 men survived, but they're both dead now. Before that happened, however, one of the men drew this map to the location of where the ship sank so that, eventually, the family could go back and take the goods that were lost, along with giving the deceased members of the crew a proper burial at sea.

"Unfortunately, Richard got a hold of the map and well….you know the rest."

David nodded.

"Yes," he answered "I do." He turned to Jack, still slouched in his chair "So Jack," he asked "How much treasure is actually on board?"

"From what I heard," Jack answered "quite a bit. In fact," he added eyeing Will "It would be enough to buy Port Royale."

"Which we are _not_ going to do Jack!" Will exclaimed.

"Think about it mate," Jack said, "We could be kings! And Elizabeth could be our queen!"

"_My queen_, you mean." Will retorted angrily.

"Oh please! Not again!" Meg groaned "We're talking about the treasure, _remember_?!"

Jack slumped into his chair again and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

"_So_," Regina sighed "How far is the wreak from here Jack?"

"Five days at the most," He responded.

David looked around uneasily.

"Five days on a ship?" he asked.

"What's wrong with that mate?" Jack quirked an eyebrow as he sat up in his chair.

"I've never been on a ship before," David said rather shame faced.

"You haven't?" Jack said a bit shocked "Well then," he stood up from his chair "It's 'bout time you learned the ropes." He ushered towards the door and the two left the cabin; David still looking uneasy.

"Poor David," Meg laughed.

"You think he'll be all right?" Nora asked.

"Oh he'll be fine!" Regina exclaimed, "Jack's bark is worse than his bite."

"That's what I'm afraid of…." Nora mumbled.

Will picked up the map,

"I wonder if the treasure's really there, or if it was just a ruse to lure Jack to Richard?"

"Oh I think it is real." Meg reassured him.

"I _hope_ its real!" Regina exclaimed.

"I just hope it's warmer on the island than it is here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, who had hardly said anything because she was still cold.

Will put his arms around her.

"Warmer?" he asked with a grin.

Meg and Nora shared a smile, while Regina pretended to be disgusted.

"Yes," said Elizabeth with a mischievous grin in Regina's direction, and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was showing David around the _'Pearl.'_ Jack was relating the account of the Kraken attack (in his own unique way of course) when David asked,

"So how exactly did you get rid of the beast?"

"Well lad," Jack placed an arm on the young man's shoulder "After many attempts to kill the monster, I cam up with a brilliantly wonderful idea of blowing it up by using the kegs of gun powder, (and rum) we had stored in the cargo hold."

"Jack Sparrow," a voice echoed behind them "You know as well as I do that you would never destroy the rum! I was the one who distributed the plan. And where were you? Sailing back towards the Isle Cruses!"

"Yes well…" Jack stammered as Will strolled over to them "we won't go into that now."

David turned to Jack, rather shocked.

"You mean everything you said to me, every word, was a lie?"

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged then shot a death glare at his best friend.

Will just smiled back, rather smug.

"What _do_ you want anyway William?" Jack asked rather annoyed that the former captain of the _'Flying Dutchman'_ ruined his tale.

"Gibbs was looking for you," Will explained "He wants to know his heading."

"Ah! Heading!" Jack rushed away rather hurriedly leaving Will and David alone of the gun deck.

David looked over at Will.

"Is Jack…a bit….um, mad?" He asked rather lamely.

Will shrugged.

"He might be," he answered "I've been his best friend for over ten years and I still can't tell. Just a hint though," Will added with a grin "Whenever he talks about sea turtles, he's lying."

"I'll keep that in mind," said David now thinking that half the crew was mad.

Will smiled and lead David back up to the main deck.

* * *

"Ugh," Meg groaned and flopped down onto her bed "I'm exhausted! I don't think I've walked through that much snow in my life!"

"You know Meg," Regina sighed flopping down next to her friend "I still can't believe we're here and this is all happening."

"You mean after dropping into Port Royale a moment after we were in my bedroom, spending Christmas at Will's, learning to sword fight, sail away on the _'Black Pearl'_ to find Jack's father's treasure, you getting tossed over board during a storm, keeping Jack inside his cabin, meeting Jack' long-lost sister we didn't know existed, getting chased by nearly half of Richard's household, and tramping in snow to get to the_ 'Pearl'_ you _still_ think it's all a dream?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Megan!" Regina laughed. "Of course I don't think it's a dream! I just think it's hard to believe that we're really here and this is all happening."

"You already said that, you know." Meg sighed.

Regina shrugged.

"I know," she replied "Do really think we'll find the treasure?"

"Dunno," Meg answered, "I _hope _we do."

"I just hope it's not in the water or we're never gonna get it out!"

"Unless the mermaids Jack met when he was younger help us," Meg teased.

"Oh bother!" Regina laughed "I'll believe in _those _things when I see them!"

"Ha," Meg laughed, "You sounded like Will!"

"Well, I _am_ his cousin!" Regina laughed back.

"All joking aside though," Meg sighed "How _is_ Jack gonna be able to get all those trunks up if they're all in the water?"

"How do you know its trunks?" Regina asked "It could be chests for all we know!"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"They're the same thing silly!"

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Of _course_ you did."

"Maybe he could dive for them," Regina suggested, "If the water's not too deep."

"Are you kidding?" Meg gasped, "Those things probably weigh a ton! There's no _way_ he'll be able to lift them…even if it _is_ Jack!"

"Well if he tied a rope around them, then we could all pull them up."

"You shouldn't be thinking…you're waaaay too tired!" Meg laughed.

"Well at least _I'm_ coming up with ideas!"

"Yes well," Meg retorted "They're not very logical ones!"

Both girls laughed.

"It's late," Meg sighed "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Regina agreed "We should 'dream on the event' as Shakespeare would say."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Okay! Here's the last chapter until we type up some more! Hope you liked what we got! Review!_**

* * *

Chapter 21

**One Week Later**

"Good mornin' sleepy head! Was wonderin' when you'd get up!"

"Hello to you too Jack," Meg said with a yawn.

"Sleep well I take it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Meg nodded "Eventually. Regina and I were up talking. We didn't fall asleep until after the bell rung for the midnight watch."

"Ah," Jack said amused "I see. Where is Regina anyways? She's usually one of th' first people awake!"

"She usually sleeps in when she goes to bed late," Meg explained as Will and Elizabeth walked over to them. She smiled "Good morning you two," she sad cheerfully.

"Morning," they both answered.

Will looked around.

"Where's Regina?" he asked.

"Still asleep," Jack answered.

"Really?" Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow "I thought she was an early riser."

"She is," Meg shrugged "Unless she goes to sleep late; like last night. Then she sleeps in."

"Why was she up late?" Elizabeth inquired.

"We were talking," Meg answered "About things."

"And what things are you referring to 'luv?" Jack asked with a cocky grin.

"Things that you _gentlemen_ would be abuelic to," Regina's voice called out as she made her way over to the others.

"Abu-what?" Jack asked.

"Abuelic," Meg repeated "It means: Abnormally unable to think or make decisions."

Jack chuckled.

"Hm," he said with a sly grin "Sounds like Will."

"Funny," Will countered annoyed "I was going to say it sounded like you, Jack."

"Well I think it sounds like _both_ of you!" a voice cried out behind them.

The five of them turned to see Nora, along with a still-asleep David, standing on the deck.

Elizabeth smiled amused at Nora's comment. Both Meg and Regina giggled. Will looked slightly embarrassed while Jack was just glaring at his sister. Nora just smiled innocently. David still looked half asleep, but was soon fully awake as a cry from the crow's nest was heard down below.

"Land ho!" the watchman yelled.

Everyone suddenly jumped to their feet and rushed over to the either side of the _'Pearl'_; trying to get a glimpse of land.

"Do you see any mermaids, Regina?" Meg asked.

Regina just rolled her eyes and glared. "I don't believe in those creatures." She muttered.

"Oh but you should, luv." Jack responded, "I knew a whole party of them once."

"Yes," Regina retorted "And I'm sure they rode on sea turtles."

"You shouldn't believe everythin' your dear cousin tells you missy," Jack said sounding hurt.

"I believe you Jack!" Meg exclaimed from behind Regina.

"I'm standin' over there with her," Jack said glaring at Regina as he went to stand by Meg.

"Sea turtles!" David suddenly exclaimed.

The crew eagerly looked over the side of the ship to catch a glimpse of the legendary creatures.

"I told you." Jack said proudly grinning at Regina.

"Jack," she said with a sigh, " I was talking about the mermaids."

"Oh."

Meg just rolled her eyes.

The island drew closer and closer, but before they could reach it, the Pearl had to stop, as the water was getting too shallow.

"Lower the long boats!" Jack called and the boats were immediately lowered. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Regina, Meg, Nora, David, Gibbs and Cotton all climbed into two of the long boats.

"Where is the treasure anyway?" David asked.

"According to the map," Jack replied, "it is right there." He pointed to a small ring of rocks right of the shore. "That's where the ship went down." He added rather sadly. Meg put a comforting hand on her uncle's shoulder and smiled. Jack smiled back, still a bit sad, and looked back down at the map.

Just then, David spoke up.

"Say Jack?"

"Aye lad?" Jack answered still looking at the map.

"Are my eyes playing tricks or is there something written on one of those rocks?"

Jack and the others quickly turned their heads to look at David. He was pointing the biggest boulder in the cluster; closest to the shore. Jack handed Will the map and pulled out his spyglass from his belt. He focused it towards where David had shown. His expression change immediately and that famous grin of his was plastered back on his face.

"David mate," he said lowering the telescope "I do believe you're right."

"Can you make out what it says?" Will asked.

Jack looked through his spyglass again and squinted.

"Can't make it all out," he said trying to focus on the inscription "I think we'll have to get in a bit closer."

Will nodded.

"Right."

Meg and Regina giggled but stopped when Jack began talking again.

"Better yet mate," he put his telescope back in his belt. "Let's get to shore. That boulder's close enough where we can walk through the shallows."

"Sounds good to me," Meg said smiling.

"All right then," Jack stood at the front and pointed towards shore. "Let's get a move on! That treasure is good as ours!"

* * *

Within 15 minutes, the group had made it to shore. Jack, Will, and David helped the girls climb out of the boat. They trudged along the shoreline; their boots squishing slightly as they sunk in the wet sand. Suddenly, Meg tapped Regina's shoulder.

"What?" Regina asked.

Meg pointed next to her foot. There, floating along was in fact, a large sea turtle. Regina looked back over at her friend and grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Do you think it would work?" Meg asked.

"We can have a go."

Two minutes later, both the girls had managed to climb on the sea turtle and were now screaming and struggling to stay on.

"Jack," Meg called, "How did you manage it?"

Jack turned and rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't sitting on his back, luv. He was strapped to my feet."

"Jack," Will sighed, "We all know that didn't happen."

"They don't know that." Jack said, jerking his thumb at Gibbs and Cotton.

Just then there was a rather loud and prolonged scream from the girls as the sea turtle decided to roll over on its back, followed by a large splash. Will and Jack laughed as Meg and Regina stood up spluttering and shaking water off themselves.

"Come, girls!" Elizabeth called, "We don't have all day."

"I guess only Jack can manage that." Regina said as she and Meg trudged after the group.

"And Will." Meg added.

"Oh, and the dog with the keys."

By this time, the group had made it to the large clump of rocks, standing just off the shore.

"Where'd you see that writing, David?" Regina asked, as they circled the rocks.

"It was right over . . . here!" David called, pointing to the largest rock.

Everyone crowded around, trying to read the writing that had been worn and smoothed by the sea and winds.

"Can you make it out, Jack?" Nora asked.

"Sort of, luv." Jack replied squinting at the rock.

"If the treasure you would find . . ." Elizabeth began, "I can't really read the rest."

"Hill…sun…time." Meg pointed to some of the words she could make out.

"It says something about looking at a hill when the sun hits it." Will said

"And here's something about shining and treasure." Regina added.

"It says you must look at the hill at a certain time when the sun hits it and you will see it shine on the treasure and flash in the sun, and that's how you'll know where to find it." Jack said standing up.

"How did you make that all out?" David asked.

"Have you ever tried to read Jack's handwriting when he's drunk?" Will asked. "Its much worse that that."

Jack didn't know whether he should look pleased at David's question, or hurt at Will's answer.

"Will," Meg sighed. "That wasn't nice!"

"I thought it was funny!" Regina called.

"Of course you did," Meg rolled her eyes.

"Girls please!" Nora laughed. "Can we focus on the matter at hand, instead?"

"Oh," Meg said, "Right. Sorry."

"I suppose." Regina sighed.

Nora looked at her, and found she was grinning. She smiled back, but looked a little confused.

"Don't worry about her." Meg whispered. "She can be a big tease."

"A what?"

"I mean she likes to . . .to be a bit like Jack."

"Oh."

They were interrupted by Gibbs asking, "But what time do we have to look at the hill?"

"Maybe we just sit here all day staring at it." Regina suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me," Meg groaned. "I'm not doing that!"

"Well unless we figure out what time," Elizabeth pointed out "I'm afraid that's our best option."

"Fine," Meg huffed and sat down on the beach's shoreline.

"Are you sure it doesn't say anything on there about what time?" David asked.

"Not from what I can see," Will answered.

"Maybe its on the other side." Regina said, walking around the rock. As she disappeared behind it, the others suddenly heard a splash and a little scream. They ran around to find Regina sitting in the water and grinning sheepishly.

"I think I found it." She said pointing to a small carving of sexton. "When the sun has reached its zenith, or when its noon. Oh, and be careful, the rocks under the water are slippery."

She said it a little late, however, as Jack slipped and fell with a splash in the water.

"How did you know that, luv?" he asked.

"Know what? That the rocks were slippery?"

"No, about the sexton."

"I know everything, Jack." Regina replied as she got up.

Meg rolled her eyes.

"What time is it now?" Will asked.

"It was nearly 10 when we woke up this morning," Meg answered.

"Then it's nearly noon now," Regina said.

They all turned at looked at the hills behind them. The sun slowly made its way to the top of the sky. Everyone stared and stared until their eyes were sore. Finally, when they began to think nothing would happen, there was a sudden flash on the side of the hill nearest them.

"Oh!" everyone gasped.

"We found it!" Meg and Regina cried.


	22. Chapter 22

**_WOW! How long has it been since we've updated?! A year? Really? My goodness how horrible! I am happy to report though, that Regina and I worked our rears off last night and FINALLY completed the story! :D  
_**

* * *

Chapter 22

Jack leaped to his feet and turned to Gibbs, "Back to the ship and bring the crew, mate!"

Gibbs turned and half ran half stumbled down the beach back to the boat.

Jack turned to the others with a look of triumph in his eyes. "Follow me!" he said with a grin.

Jack spun around on his heel and almost ran towards the hill. The others looked at each other for a brief moment and then ran after the pirate. It was a long and difficult run to the foot of the hill, and only the thought of the treasure kept them from stopping for breath. At the foot of the hill, however, they did stop and gasped for breath, but Jack charged up the hill and did not once check his pace.

"Jack!" Will cried, "We can't all run up that hill like that! The girls are tired out."

"Are. not!" Meg panted almost falling over.

Regina gave her an incredulous look. She would have said something, but she was too busy trying to get her breath back.

Jack stopped and turned to look down at them. Regina and Meg were leaning on each other gasping, Will was holding Elizabeth and Nora was leaning on David's arm. Cotton was sitting on the ground while his parrot panted for him.

"Can you wait for a few minutes, Jack?" Elizabeth panted.

"All right, 'luv" Jack said and sat down to wait, but immediately jumped back up and started to pace.

"Oh stop being impatient!" Meg rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jack, what's the rush?" Regina asked. "It's not like the treasure is going anywhere."

Jack just scowled and returned to pacing.

"Come on" Will sighed wearily, "If we don't want Jack to make his brain more dizzy than it already is, we'd better follow him."

Regina smiled briefly at this while everyone else sighed and started to climb. Jack instantly turned and started up the small path he had found on the side of the hill. It was a stiff climb and even Jack was panting before they were half way up the hill.

"How far up do we have to go?!" Nora called up to Jack.

"As far up as we need,' luv!" Jack called back and continued to climb. Nora sighed and leaned more heavily on David's arm.

"Jack! Can't we rest for a couple minutes?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Jack didn't answer.

"Jack!" Meg and Regina cried together, "How far is it?"

But Jack had disappeared around a bend in the path and did not hear them. Then suddenly they heard him give a sharp cry which was followed by complete silence.

"Jack?" cried several voices at once. But the pirate did not responded.

"Come on!" Meg cried and raced around the corner the others followed on her heels.

Around the corner, she ran straight into Jack who was standing stock still and staring at the opening of a cave in the hillside.

"Sorry, Jack" she began, and then she too gave a cry and stared at the cave. The rest followed her example and for a minute there was only the sound of their panting. Then Jack slowly stepped forward and walked solemnly into the cave and the rest crowded in behind him. Inside, the sun shed a pale light on several large chests all clasped and bound in silver and gold.

Regina whistled softly. "Even the chests are valuable." She whispered.

"Are they locked?" Meg asked.

Jack walked over to one of he chests closer to them and nodded. "Aye,but not a problem. We can easily knock 'em off."

"With what?" David raised an eyebrow.

Jack grinned and pulled out his pistol. Before anyone quite realized what he was doing, he fired a shot at one of the locks and everyone jumped and Regina screamed.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

Jack just grinned again as he put his pistol away and knelt down to pry away the busted lock.

"Show off," Will muttered, but nobody heard him for at that moment Jack threw back the lid and everyone gasped, including Jack who had seen many treasure troves before.

Inside the chest was more than just piles of gold and silver (there were many of these) but also there were pearls, and jewels (rubies, emeralds, topazes, diamonds, sapphires) and pieces of jewelry and golden statues and jeweled encrusted goblets and many other rich items.

"And that's only one chest." David whispered in an awed voice.

Just then, Gibbs and the rest of the crew came running up and they too stopped and stared. Jack instantly snapped the lid shut and stood up.

"Stop gaping like you've never seen gold before!" He snapped at the crew. "Take these chests back to the _Pearl_!"

"Aye, aye, Captain" Gibbs said and they instantly set about obeying Jack's orders.

The walk back down the hill was almost as tiring as their run up it earlier. At least for the crew who had to carry the chests down to the ship. Jack said nothing on the way back down and the others were afraid to break his silence. They were mostly too tired to talk, anyway. Once they reached the boats, they carefully balanced the chests in each one and climbed in around them. It took some time rowing back to the ship and even longer time getting the chests over the side. Once over the side, Jack ordered them to put in his cabin and then locked himself inside with the treasure.

"Do you think Jack is alright?" David asked.

"I've never seen him like this," Will stated, just as concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Regina said reassuringly, but they could all hear the uneasiness in her voice as she spoke.

Meg said nothing but she thought she knew what was upsetting her uncle.

"Perhaps he misses his father." Elizabeth suggested in a quiet voice. She too missed her father.

"He does." Nora stated simply. "I think we should leave him alone for a while."

They all nodded in agreement and began to wander to the stern of the Pearl. Meg, however, stayed behind. She waited until they had all moved a safe distance away and then walked over to Jack's door.

"Jack?" she called quietly. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Is it just you?" was the reply.

"Yeah, everyone else is gone," Meg answered.

The door slowly creaked open and Meg slipped inside. Jack let her walk past her before locking the door again.

"Well," she said with a smile "We did it."

Jack nodded.

"Indeed we did 'luv," he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"You're dad would be proud of you," Meg told him.

Jack didn't answer, and his hand slowly slipped off her shoulder. Meg watched as Jack walked somberly back to his desk and sink wearily into his chair.

"Hey," she walked over to him and knelt at his side. "You okay?"

Jack put his hand wearily over his eyes and sighed.

"Its been a long trip, hasn't." Meg asked.

Jack nodded. "Its strange, Meg. I don't know what I expected when I found the treasure, but I didn't expect this."

"What's 'this'?" Meg asked.

"To see all this treasure and to miss my father." Jack told her quietly, "I haven't really thought about him for years, and now, seeing everything he collected, I miss him." he ended simply.

Meg put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.

"I am too," Jack muttered quietly and squeezed Meg's hand.

Just then, a loud pounding was heard from the door.

"Jack!" It was Will. "We've got trouble! There's a ship on the port bow and she's not flying any colors."

"Is it a pirate?" Jack asked springing from his chair and flinging open the door.

"I don't think so." Will replied, frowning.

Jack strode past him and ran up to the quarter deck and snatched a telescope from Gibbs on the way. Training it on the unknown ship, he watched for a long while, while the rest of them held their breath.

"Can you tell who it is, Jack?" Meg called up.

Jack lowered the scope slowly and turned back towards the others; fists clenched and eyes filled with anger.

"It's the butler."

"Richard's butler?" Nora gasped.

Jack nodded.

"I knew it!" Regina called "It's _always_ the butler!"

Jack ignored her, however, and swung around to the crew. "Beat to quarters!" he cried.

Instantly they were rushing to their positions while Will cried, "Run out the guns!"

"Hard-a-port!" Jack cried to Cotton.

"What do we do?" Meg asked Regina as crew members ran around them.

Before Regina could answer, Jack was behind them and ordering them below. "This is no place for girls."

"Below decks isn't any safer!" Regina cried indignantly. "Unless they fire for our mainmast, it'll be worse below than up here!"

"This isn't the time for arguments, Regina!" Jack growled.

"Then all that training," Meg shouted at him "All that you and Will taught us was for nothing?!"

"We won't be fighting with swords, 'luv!" Jack shouted back. "We'll be fighting with cannon balls and pistols, and we didn't train you in that."

"How do you shoot a gun, Jack?" Regina asked quietly.

Jack whipped out his pistol and pointed it at her. "Like this," he growled.

"JACK!" Meg yelled shocked and knocked the pistol out of his hand. "That was uncalled for!" she glared at him, her body shaking with anger.

Jack stood there, saying nothing, and looking shocked at his own actions.

"Captain! Orders!" yelled Gibbs as the enemy ship bore down upon them.

Jack turned to take command of his ship and then stopped. "Here" he growled, shoving two pistols into their hands. "Point and pull the trigger. But keep out of sight and out of the way of stray cannon balls." Then he turned and ran to the quarter deck.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Meg asked Regina who looked very white.

"Yes." Regina snapped, "Will showed me before we left. Come on, we'll be safer near the cabin doors. There's more shelter over there."

Meg followed Regina over and glanced anxiously at her friend. "He didn't mean it, Regina." she said quietly.

"Didn't he?" Regina retorted.

"No, he didn't." Meg answered simply.

"Whatever." Regina mumbled. "What would have happened if you didn't knock the gun out of his hand?"

"Nothing." Meg said firmly.

Regina just looked at her. "Meg, have you ever had someone point a gun at you?"

"No."

"Than just shut up."

Meg stared at her for a second and then turned her back on her and looked out to sea.

The ship was almost on them now.

"Port battery, ready?!" Will cried.

"READY!" roared the crew on the port side.

"Fire as we bear!" Jack cried.

They drew along side the ship and there was a split second where everyone held their breath then Jack cried,

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE ALL!!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With a deafening "BOOM!" the cannons roared all at once and splinters of wood flew in all directions. Regina pulled Megan back into the shelter of the ship's sloping side when a huge shower of splinters flew up in front of them. They racked the side of their enemies ship and then, "Hard-a-port!" yelled Jack and they fired a broadside at her stern. In the process, her rudder was shot away and she could not turn to meet the broad side on her starboard bow.

"Fire for her mainmast!" Jack cried.

Two seconds later there was a loud crack and her mainmast creaked and then slowly fell into ruin. Screams and groans could be heard in the silence that followed. The silence lasted for only a breathless moment, and then Will bellowed, "Grappling hooks!"

Immediately grappling hooks flew into the air and the crew were soon hurling themselves onto the deck of the ship. At the same time Gerard's crew came flying over to the _Pearl_ and several bodies collided in the middle and fell headlong into the water below. With a thud of boots, they landed on the deck of the Pearl and rushed on the crew left to fight with Jack at their head. Swords clashed, guns roared and screams rent the air. Regina and Meg couldn't help screaming a little for this was their first real battle and it was terribly real and not at all thrilling like the ones you watch on the safety of a TV screen. Regina lowered her pistol and aimed it at a man rushing at her and Meg and with an upraised sword. She pulled the trigger and the man fell groaning to the deck and blood flowed from the wound. Regina stared in shock and horror at the man she had killed and stood open and vulnerable to the battle around her. Meg instantly saw the danger her friend was in. Drawing her sword, she shook Regina hard and cried, "Come on! You can't here. You've got to fight."

Regina looked at her in a dazed sort of way and didn't seem to hear what she had said. Meg thought quickly and pushed Regina up against the wall of the quarter and placed herself in front of her friend. She was just in time for three men came rushing toward her all at once and it took all her skill to keep them from killing her. Suddenly she remember the move Jack had showed her and with a strange little twist she was able to disarm the man she was fighting and knocked him to the ground. Meg then began fighting the other two men, using the same move to disarm the second man, also knocking him out cold to the deck's floor. The final man proved to be a bit more difficult when he blocked her blow that set her up for disarming him, and ended up loosing her sword instead. She briefly looked at her sword as it clattered at the deck, and back at the man she was fighting.

"Give up, girly," he grinned evily. "You and your friend have no chance now."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Meg smirked back. "You may have disarmed me...but you missed something."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Meg pulled out her pistol and shot the man in his sword arm, sending him to the ground.

"Never mess with a girl related to Captain Jack Sparrow!" she called and then after retrieving her sword rushed back over to Regina's side. But Regina was no longer there.

Meg looked around wildly for her friend and suddenly she saw her rushing madly into the fight with her sword drawn. Panicking, Meg followed her, but she lost sight of her on the chaos of the fight. Jack was an excellent swordsman, and most importantly he was an excellent trickster, but Gerard had ordered all his men to kill the Captain and soon Jack found himself surrounded and pressed from all sides. He managed to kill off a few of them but he was in desperate need of help. Suddenly a small figure threw itself between his enemies' swords and him and to his complete surprise he found Regina fighting at his side.

"Thanks!" He shouted.

"Don't mention it!" Regina yelled back. "Please!"

Meg had found her way to where Elizabeth was fighting and the two stood back to back like two tigresses cornered and incredibly ferocious. David had Nora behind him and killed any man who came with in reach of her. Will was no where to be seen for he had led the boarding party onto the enemy ship. Jack and Regina managed to drive their attackers away and were running down to their friends on the main deck when Jack cried,

"Get 'im Captain Turner!"

For a moment, Regina glanced at the deck of the enemy ship and saw Will fighting Gerard. It flashed threw her mind that the match was slightly unfair as Will was a far superior swordsman than the butler. However that may be, Gerard made up for his lack of skill with a great ability to cheat. Will found himself ducking several flying objects and tripping over many more rolling ones. It made Will angry to fight a man who couldn't hold his own in a fight without cheating. Anger increased Will's skill, and despite all his efforts to avoid Will's sword, Gerard was soon pressed so hard that he didn't have time to think of anything except blocking his enemy's sword. Suddenly, Gerard found his sword flying out of his hand and Will's pointing at his throat.

"Do you surrender?" Will growled his eyes smoldering with anger.

"Never!" Gerard cried. Yet he quailed under Will's sword.

"Do you surrender?!" Will cried stepping forward and pressed his sword point against Gerard's throat.

Gerard shook in terror of the captain of the Flying Dutchman's anger and cried, "Yes!"

"Then strike your colors." Will smiled triumphantly. Gerard did and Will turned to call out the news to Jack. But Gerard wanted his revenge. As soon as Will's back was turned he charged at him with his drawn sword. Unfortunately, Gerard did not have the sense to attack Will silently, and Will was immediately warned of his approach. He turned faster than Gerard could blink and plunged six inches of cold steel into the butler's chest.

"You never win by cheating, mate." Will said, shaking his head and pulled his sword out in disgust. Upon seeing their leader killed, the rest of the crew on both ships surrendered without a word.

"I do it all the time!" Jack called back at his best friend with a grin.

Will laughed.

"Except the last time you cheated against me you ended up in a cell!"

"At least I didn't throw sand in your face like Norrington did!"

"No...._you_ made a cloud of sawdust fly in my face!"

By this time, both men were grinning madly at each other from the ships' deck rails, while the others clambered about.

"Take whatever live men you can find and make 'em prisoners!" Jack roared out to his crew, and he was immediately obeyed.

Will was about to grab a line and swing back over to the Pear's deck when Jack grabbed a hold of the rope from the other end.

"Jack! I need to come back!" he chuckled with a scoff.

"What for mate?" Jack grinned. "The way I see it, you've earned that ship you're currently on."

"What?" Will stared at his friend, shocked.

Jack just grinned back.

"She's all yours, Captain Turner."

Jack grinned at Will's shocked face and turned back to his own quarter deck and began roaring orders. In the ordered chaos that always ensued after Jack shouted orders, Jack made his way to a very pale Regina who was leaning heavily on the deck rail. Very gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around with a gasp. When she saw who it was, her face froze and her eyes became cold.

"Did I startle you?" Jack asked quietly.

Regina merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry, 'luv. I didn't mean to point that gun at you. I was afraid for your's and Meg's safety and me mind seems to have run out on me."

"You wouldn't have pulled the trigger?" Regina demanded.

Jack looked shocked and hurt. "Never!" he replied.

Regina said nothing and Jack was about to turn away dejected, when she suddenly held out her hand.

"I understand, Captain Sparrow."

Jack grinned delightedly and gripped her hand. Regina winced.

"Ow!" she cried.

Jack hastily let go.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"That's alright." Regina grinned, nursing her hand nonetheless. She glanced over to the other ship when she heard Will shouting orders.

"Why is he still over there?" She asked Jack.

"Didn't you hear?" the pirate asked with some surprise, "That's Captain Turner's ship now."

Regina looked at Jack in amazement and then grinned. She didn't get to express her excitement, because Elizabeth and Meg had walked over to them.

"What are you grinning about?" Meg asked her friend.

"And what is Will doing over there?" Elizabeth added.

"Jack gave Will the ship!" Regina cried with a small excited jump.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else cried.

"You did?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Seriously?" Meg said with an excited expression.

Jack nodded.

Meg let out a squeal of happiness.

"YES!"

"You were never that excited about me having a ship, 'luv." Jack said, looking hurt.

"You've always had the _Pearl_." Meg retorted.

"Besides," Regina added, "You didn't see her reaction when you got the _Pearl_ back for the first time. Believe me. She was pretty excited."

Jack smiled and looked incredibly smug. He grabbed a line and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Turner." He said with a bow.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the line from him.

"May I go too?" Regina asked unexpectedly.

"Can you swing like that?" Meg asked.

"Probably not." Regina replied, but grabbed a line anyway.

"I can't look!" Meg cried and hid her face in Jack's shoulder.

Regina rolled her eyes and jumped.

"Catch her, Will!" Megan cried opening one eye, and immediately shut it again.

"I already did!" Will called back holding his wife in his arms.

"Not her!" Meg cried, "Her!" and pointed to Regina who was flying over the deck.

It was too late. Regina had already let go and had landed rather ungracefully in an uncomfortable heap on the deck.

"Are you hurt?" Elizabeth cried.

"No." Regina said standing up and making a face at Megan who was laughing. "You try doing that, Meg!

Meg instantly grabbed a line, but Jack stopped her.

"We need to get under way, 'luv." he said.

"Rats" Meg muttered and turned to help her uncle.

Suddenly she stopped and gripped his arm.

"Look" she pointed at the shadows beneath the stairs leading up to the quarter deck.

Regina saw her point and looked from the deck of Will's new ship and then pointed it out to Will and Elizabeth.

Nora and David stood under the stairs, apparently thinking nobody could see them there.

"Thank you for protecting me, David." Nora was saying shyly.

"I...I had to." David replied turning rather red.

Nora raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I love you." David said simply.

Nora stared at him for a moment and Jack's mouth fell open.

"Will you marry me, Nora?" David asked and Jack's mouth seemed to come unhinged.

"Yes!" cried Nora breathlessly, "Yes I will!"

They kissed and everyone turned discreetly away.

"Weddings! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack whispered to Megan.

She laughed so hard that Nora and David stopped kissing to see what was so funny. Fortunately, no one was looking at them so they did not know that their secret had been made public.

When the ships were finally made ready, (and Will's ship had a jury mast where her mainmast used to be) Jack called from the quarter deck of the Pearl over to where Will stood.

"We sail for Port Royale Captain Turner!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Regina was watching with a smile as she watched her cousin at the helm.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet, Captain Turner?" she teased.

Will chuckled and smiled.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me do just that," he answered.

"Really?" Regina asked pleased and surprised.

After a couple minutes thought, she said, "What about the _Fighting Swann_ after Elizabeth?"

"The _Fighting Swann_?" Will said thoughtfully to himself and smiled. "Yes! I shall name her the _Fighting Swann_!" Then he looked hard at Regina for a few minutes. "Or perhaps I could name her the _Fighting Queen_ after both of you?"

"After me?!" Regina cried. "Why me?"

Will just shook his head at her. "If you don't know, I can never explain it to you."

"Oh." Regina said trying to sound as if she understood and failing.

After a pause, she stepped closer to the helm and asked quietly, "Will, what did you do when you killed your first man?"

"I hardly remember," Will replied, "It was so long ago."

Regina said nothing more, and would have walked away but Will realized something was bothering her.

"Did you kill someone?" he asked.

"Yes." Regina said. "I couldn't help it!" she cried suddenly. "He was going to kill me and Meg and I just pulled the trigger and he fell over dead. Meg managed to not to kill anyone, though."

Will called a crew member to the helm and took Regina to a quieter part of the ship.

"Megan was lucky," Will began when they were alone. "Its not often possible to merely knock someone unconscious in the middle of a battle."

Regina just looked miserable.

"If you hadn't pulled that trigger, you would be dead right now, Regina." Will told her gravely.

"I know, I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't help." Regina sighed. "I know I had good reason to kill the man, but that doesn't erase the fact that I killed someone. It was terrible to see him drop dead on the deck from my bullet." She turned away quickly to hide the tears in her eyes.

"What about the other men who were fighting Jack?" Will asked.

"I didn't kill any of them." Regina said in a shaky voice. "I just killed the one man." She took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"You didn't kill him either," Will said unexpectedly.

"What?!" Regina cried turning around and unconsciously showing Will her tears.

"Jack shot him." Will said simply. "Did you notice the blood came from his back?"

"But!" Regina exclaimed. "I pulled the trigger."

Will smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Regina," he said with a small laugh, "I'm afraid you're going to have to practice long and hard before you are ever good enough to actually hit what you are aiming at."

Regina laughed, and sniffed, then buried her head in Will's shoulder and cried. Will hugged her and mouthed to Elizabeth to make some tea.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Pearl, Jack had lead Meg back inside his cabin.

"I wanted to make sure ye were the first one to pick what ye wanted." He pointed over to the chest he had opened back on the Island.

"You mean it?" Meg asked.

Jack nodded and gestured towards the chest. Meg grinned back and ran her hands over the silver pad-locked chest and opened it; gazing at the shimmering treasures inside. Her hand began unconsciously stroking the soft velvet lining of the inside of the chest's lid as her other hand shifted through the many trinkets and coins inside. Her eyes suddenly locked on a pair of dangly golden, tear-dropped shaped earrings; each tear with a sparkling sapphire embedded into it.

"Perfect!" she smiled and immediately put them on, then turned around to show Jack. "Like 'em?" she asked, but the noticed Jack looking at her with an odd glance.

"What?" she asked.

"Back there, at the battle," Jack explained. "I saw you fighting out there. You....I must admit, were bloody brilliant, 'luv. You even managed to keep the men you faced alive."

"Well," Meg grinned "I did learn from the best, Captain Sparrow."

"Not denying that 'luv," Jack winked at her.

Meg laughed.

"Can I ask ye something, Meg?"

"Sure."

"I was wonderin'," he began "Yer a lass, and..."

"Well spotted," Meg rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is," Jack defended "You'd probably be able to pick out something better than I could for Nora as my acceptance gift to her engagement."

Meg laughed, now understanding. "Ah ha," she smiled "I see." she turned back to the chest and searched through the treasures inside once more, until she found the perfect thing. It was a silver chain, with a small, slightly darker silver cross pendent encrusted with various shades of purple stones. "What about this?" she asked, holding it up.

Jack nodded in approval. "Perfect. Purple's her favorite."

Meg chuckled "Maybe that's where I get it," she muttered.

"What?"

"My favorite color is purple too," Meg smiled "Maybe I got that from her."

Jack grinned. "Maybe."

"You know," Meg said suddenly "Regina and I do have to go back....eventually. It'd be all weird with Nora and David and all if we don't."

Jack nodded slowly. "I know, 'luv. But let's not think about that now, all right?"

Meg nodded back. "Yeah. Yeah. Not yet. Port Royale first."

* * *

Two weeks later, they caught sight of Port Royale from a long way off, and everyone began to have the feeling of returning home and longing for the comforts of their own beds. (all except for Jack, of course). The next day, they sailed triumphantly into the harbor and Jack finished his distribution of the treasure. To Elizabeth he gave a beautiful gold and pearl brooch, and to Regina he gave a pair of small diamond earrings. Nora had been embarrassed and frustrated that Jack knew of the engagement before she actually told him, but immediately forgave him when she received her present. Jack jokingly suggested Will take a gold earring from the chest, but Will declined the offer.

"One is enough for me." he said.

"Then perhaps you would accept this, mate." Jack held out a ring, that had a small sparrow engraved in the stone. "That was my father's when he was captain, and I think such a fine captain like yourself should have it."

"Jack, I don't think I can accept it." Will said, looking rather awed.

"You don't like it?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, I do, but" Will began.

"Then take it!" Jack shoved it into Will's hand and that was the end of the matter.

* * *

Later that night, Nora and David, Regina and Megan, Jack with young Will on his knee, and Will and Elizabeth sat around the Turner's hearth and laughed about their adventures. Will's ring glowed in the firelight and the girls' jewelry glistened as their turned.

"What about me, Uncle Jack?" the younger William Turner had asked.

Meg had stifled a laugh.

"Didn't you bring me back anything?" he asked him.

Jack patted the boy on the head. "Of course I did, lad. What makes ye think that I didn't?" He pulled out a small bundle from his coat, and held it out to his Godson. The youngest Turner had opened the package up and happily held up his present; a jeweled sea turtle.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth had laughed.

Soon, everyone had joined in with her laughter, until Megan remembered what she had said to Jack on the _Pearl._

"Regina and I are leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

"You are?" everyone cried and Regina said, "We are?"

"Yes, I think its time for us to go back." Megan said and looked significantly at Nora and David. Regina understood.

"Yes it is time we get back to our homes." She sighed.

"We're going to miss you," Elizabeth said softly.

"Perhaps you could come back for the wedding," Nora suggested.

"No, I don't think we can." Regina smiled sadly. "But we wish you both the best of luck and happiness."

Meg looked over at Jack and whispered quietly. "Could we come back, Jack?" she asked.

Jack shook his head subtly "No," he whispered back "The magic only works once..."

Will looked thoughtful when he heard this but decided to wait till the morning to say what was on his mind.

For a little while longer they sat around the fire but when Meg and Regina both started yawning, Elizabeth ordered everyone to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Regina and Meg woke up feeling very sad and forlorn.

"I don't want to leave." Regina said and neither of them said anything else until they came down to breakfast in their original outfits they arrived in. Everyone attempted to be cheerful during the meal, Jack even made a comment about the sausages, and though it raised a few chuckles, nobody was very happy. Finally, Regina looked at Meg and they both nodded.

"its time for us to go." Meg said.

"We'll escort you to the docks," Elizabeth said.

They said goodbye to Nora and David at the house, and walked silently down to the docks with Elizabeth, Jack and Will. When they reached the place where the _Black Pearl_ and the _Fighting Queen_ lay side by side, they halted and turned to say goodbye.

Will turned to Jack. "You said last night that magic only works once," he began, "but I think there is a way we can see each other again."

"There is?" the others exclaimed.

"Your compass, Jack." Will said, "It can lead us to what we want most."

"But, mate!' Jack exclaimed. "I don't think it can cause time travel!"

"But the triangle is still there isn't it?" Will asked.

Jack thought for a moment, then he grinned. Turning to the girls he cried, "Then this is only goodbye for the present!" He hugged Meg.

Will smiled and hugged Regina and then the two pirate friends exchanged girls. Then the girls both gave Elizabeth a hug and she promised to come on whatever adventure Jack and Will embarked on to visit them again.

Despite the fact Will's idea had greatly cheered everyone up, the girls were rather teary eyed when Meg pulled the coin out from her coat pocket.

"We'll miss you." Regina said simply.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will smiled.

"We might be back any day now!" Jack cried.

They all took one long last look at each other, and at the ships and the harbor, then drawing a deep breath, Meg and Regina whispered, "Take us home."

With a swirling and blowing, Port Royale disappeared and they once more stood in Megan's room. Their sweaters and jeans rumpled on the floor, in the exact spot where they had left them, the clock reading the same time as when they had left.

"So we didn't need that note" Regina smiled.

"No." Megan laughed. " I told you we didn't."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the docks of Port Royale, Jack hastily opened up his compass and watched the arrow spin. Curious, Will and Elizabeth looked over his shoulder, just in time to see it stop. It pointed, to their surprise, North.

"What's North?" Elizabeth asked.

"Florida and the Fountain of Youth," Jack said.

"No, Florida and the rest of our adventures with the girls." Will said triumphantly.

**_~*THE END*~

* * *

_**

**_Finally! After all this time, our story is finished! We had such a blast writing this, and we greatly appreciate all your reviews! Keep a look out for the the 3rd and final book of our story!_**

**_~Princess~_**


End file.
